The Plight of the Rush
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: Vanellope Von Schweetz has been sitting on the throne of the Sugar Rush Kingdom for almost a full year after the defeat of Turbo. With her rule secured, she can begin to chase after her one and only True Love, Rancis Fluggerbutter. Little does she know that Trouble is only just beyond the Sugar Rush Horizon. Rated T for Language. VanillaButter, OC, along with a few other Ships.
1. Ch 1 Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note; Here is is, the First Chapter of my newest fanfic, i will try my best to keep up to date on this as much as possible. I hope you like it! Many more chapters to come! Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any of the mentioned characters.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

_**Chapter 1; Another Day at the Office**_

Vanellope Von Schweetz zoomed across the finish line to secure victory in today's Random Roster Race. She pumped her fists in the air as her cart came to a stop.

'Yes, another win in the bag' she though to herself.

As she turned around, she saw the racers who took second and third place, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Jubileena Bing-Bing, cross the finish line. Vanellope jumped out of her cart to go congratulate the other racers for another great race.

Rancis came to a stop a few feet after the finish line, off to the right a bit. Before he could get out of his cart, Vanellope came up to him, slightly surprising him.

"Nice Racing out there Fluggerbutt." Vanellope said as she walked toward his cart.

"T-Thanks Vanellope." he replied, surprised. "Congrads on the win."

"Thanks Rancis, it was a close one." she said.

"Yes it was, Maybe I will beat you next time." he interjected.

"We will see about that Fluggerbutt."

"Yes we will."

Vanellope started walking over toward Jubileena, who surprisingly came in third place in today's race. Normaly she would be behind Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead.

"Hey Jubileena. Nice job snagging third place today!" Vanellope said.

"Thanks Vanellope, it was easier to do when Taffyta crashed." Jubi started.

"She crashed?" asked Vanellope.

"Yep, Candlehead cut her off on the cake, so she came up short on the ramp there." Jubi replied

"Darn, how did you get past Candlehead?"

"I got the better of her towards the end of the caves, managed to pull ahead of her." Jubi said.

While Vanellope and Jubileena continued talking, Rancis was sitting in his cart, stuck in a love stare at Vanellope, with his face as red as the cherry on Jubi's head For the longest while, he has had a crush on Vanellope, but has been too shy to ask her out, fearing that she didn't like him back.

'I wish I knew the right words to say to you' Rancis though to himself as he sighed.

The others heard him sigh as they turned back around at him. Rancis jumped a bit, but quickly drove away, hoping Vanellope didn't see how red he was.

"Whats melted his chocolate?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw him blushing more red then my cherry." Jubi replied.

"Well i am throwing a big get together tonight for all the girls. Why don't you join us?" asked Vanellope.

"Sounds like a great idea." Jubi said. "I will go fish Taffyta out of that cupcake and bring her along.

"Isn't that the same cupcake she crashed into last year?" Vanellope asked, referring to the day Turbo was defeated.

"I think so, I got hit with a scoop of ice cream that day so all I know is from what I heard from the others." Jubi replied.

"Okay, well see you at the castle tonight." Vanellope yelled as she ran back to her cart.

"Vanellope, Wait a sec!" Jubi yelled back.

Vanellope jumped into her cart and turned back to Jubileena

"What is it Jubi?" she asked.

"Me and Swizz are holding a small celebration at the bar if you want to join us!" Jubi said.

"Sounds Fun, I will be there!" Vanellope replied before driving off toward her castle.

**1 Hour Later**

Rancis drove up to The Chocolate Bar, the Sugar Rush local pub and hangout spot for the racers. As he walked in and looked around, he saw all the racers celebrating the 1 year anniversary of Turbo's Defeat. He walked up to the bar and sat down. Swizzle Malarkey, one of the bar's Co-owners, and a good friend to Rancis walked up to him from behind the bar.

"What can I get you Rancis?" he asked.

"A Chocolate Milk please." Rancis replied as he turned around to look at the crowd.

His eyes landed back on Vanellope, who was chatting off to the side with Taffyta. He smiled as he leaned his back on the bar, as he continued to let the sight of Vanellope mesmerize him. He was cut off after a minute when Swizzle came back with his chocolate milk.

"You eying someone special Rancis?" Swizzle said, causing Rancis to jump a bit.

"Why do you ask?" Rancis replied, defensively.

"Well it was quite obvious with the way you were looking." Swizzle explained as he handed Rancis his drink. "Who were you eying?" he asked with a slight smug on his face.

"It was that obvious?" Rancis asked

Swizzle shook his head as Rancis sighed.

"If you must know, it was Vanellope." he finished as he looked down at his drink.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, do you have a crush on President Vanellope?" Swizzle whispered.

Rancis's face began to turn red at the very sound of her name. Swizzle's eyes glowed as he smiled.

"You sly dog." he said as he patted Rancis's shoulder. "Have you asked her out yet?" he asked as he leaned in closer.

"No, I haven't" Rancis started. "I'm afraid that she wont like me like that."

"Do you know that for sure?" Swizzle asked.

"No, but.." Rancis started before Swizzle cut him off.

"Then go ask her." Swizzle exclamed.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Rancis argued.

Swizzle Sighed. "Okay, how about after the celebration, Me, You and Gloyd all go out to Tappers? We can discuss a game plan for you"

"Fine." Rancis replied as he took a drink.

"Swizzle, can you believe that its been a full year sense Turbo was defeated?"

"Honestly, no I don't Rancis" he replied. "Its crazy that a year ago, we all hated Vanellope, but i am glad we could put all that behind us."

Rancis looked back down at his drink in shame. "Still doesn't mean that some of us still regret everything that happened." he replied.

Swizzle put a hand on Rancis's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I know, I still feel bad about it too, but the best thing we can do is try to make up for it."

Rancis smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess your right about that one." he replied as he took another drink.

The celebration lasted another hour. Afterward, Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle all left Sugar Rush for Tapper's as the girls all drifted toward Vanellope's Castle.


	2. Ch 2 A Lovers Secret Revealed, Part 1

**Author's Note; Here is chapter 2 of Plight. I really appreciate all the support im getting from you guys, and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Disclamer, I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters from said movie, Thank you.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 2; A Lover's Secret Revealed, Part 1**

As the celebration finished up, all the racers started to separate into two different groups. Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle walked over the rainbow bridge toward the exit of Sugar Rush on their way to Tapper's and Vanellope, Jubileena, Taffyta, Candlehead and all the others started walking up to Vanellope's Castle.

Vanellope couldn't help but think about Rancis's actions down at the finish line after the Random Roster Race earlier that day. Candlehead walked up beside her and tapped her, bringing her back to reality.

"You alright Vanellope?" asked Candlehead.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Vanellope responded.

"Thinking about?" replied Candlehead

"Just something that happened at the track today, nothing special." Vanellope answered.

"Nothing Special? I don't think so" Jubileena interjected as she walked up to the other side of Vanellope.

"What happened Jubi?" Candlehead asked her.

"Nothing" Vanellope interrupted quickly.

"Rancis raced off with a face so red I could have mistaken it for my cherry." Jubileena said. "We aren't sure why."

"Isn't it obvious?" Taffyta interjected as she joined the group.

"Whats obvious Taffy?" Vanellope asked.

"He likes you Vanellope, like likes you." she replied, causing the group to fall silent as they reached the door to the castle. Everyone looked at Vanellope, whom was starting to blush.

"You think so Taffy?" she asked.

"I know so." Taffyta responded. "He has had his eyes on you for awhile now."

Vanellope blushed more as she opened the door to the castle. The group moved up to Vanellope's Bedroom.

"What about you Vanellope? Do you have a crush on him?" asked Candlehead.

"Now why in Mod's name would I have a crush on him? Vanellope defended.

"Well you were blushing when you heard the possibility that he may have one on you." Jubi explained.

Some of the girls giggled as Vanellope blushed more.

"Come on Vanellope." Minty started. "You have to admit he is cute."

Vanellope rubbed her head nervously. All eyes were on her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Vanellope asked the group.

"We all want to know Vanellope." explained Adora.

"Yeah Vanellope, tell us." Taffyta asked.

"Okay, okay, fine." Vanellope started. Everyone leaned in closer to her.

"I may have a slight crush on him." she finished.

"Awwww." replied the group.

"That's sweet Vanellope." Jubileena said.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" asked Taffyta.

Vanellope rubbed her head nervously as she looked at the ground

"16 Years." she finally said. Everyone gasped.

The room fell into silence.

"16 Years?" Candlehead asked in shock.

Vanellope nodded.

"But that would mean..." Candlehead started.

"You've had a crush on him, even during King Candy's time?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope nodded again.

The group gasped again, remembering everything that happened over the 15 years King Candy was in charge.

"That explains why you didn't ask him Vanellope." Jubi finally said.

"But what about now?" Minty asked. "King Candy is gone, why don't you ask him out Vanellope?"

"I have that strange feeling that he will come back." Vanellope said.

Taffyta got up and walked over to Vanellope, putting her hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

"Vanellope, King Candy is gone, and he wont come back." She reassured her.

"Yeah Vanellope. You shouldn't let that stop you from asking out Rancis." Candlehead responded.

Vanellope's face brightened up.

"You know guys, your right." she responded. "I shouldn't let that stop me from asking him if he likes me."

"Yeah!" the group replied.

"You should ask him tomorrow, before the arcade opens." Jubi suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Vanellope yawned. "We should get some sleep for tomorrow, your all welcome to stay here."

"A sleep over, sweet!" Candlehead exclaimed.

As Vanellope and the others settle down and start to fall asleep, Vanellope couldn't help but smile as she began to imagine her and Rancis, together.


	3. Ch 3 A Lovers Secret Revealed, Part 2

**Author's Note; Here is the Next Chapter for Plight of the Rush. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have been reading the reviews you guys have been sending me, and some one told me that this ship isnt as popular as some of the others, So what i have done is made a Forum for Vanilla Butter Fans. I hope to see you there. Any way, on to Chapter 3. Disclamer; I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters from said movie. Enjoy.**

**Forum Link- forum/The-Vanilla-Butter-Fan-Club-Forum/173580/**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 3; A Lover's Secret Revealed, Part 2**

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle all stepped out of their outlet and into Game Central Station. Characters were walking all over the station going to visit their friends from other games. As the trio from Sugar Rush began to walk toward Tapper's Outlet, Rancis couldn't help but let his mind wander.

"You alright there Rancis?" asked Gloyd after seeing him in a daze.

Rancis shook his head as he came out of his daze "Yes I'm fine" he replied.

"It looked like you were in a bit of a daze there" Gloyd started "Are you sure your fine to go to Tapper's?

"Yes, I'm fine." Rancis replied as they reached the outlet for Tapper's

As the three of them got on the train to Tapper's, Rancis began to think about Vanellope again. He couldn't get her out of his head, not like he was complaining about it. As they rode, he couldnt help but smile at the thought of her.

"Hey." Gloyd said, tapping Rancis on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"Im fine, I just have something on my mind." he answered.

"Whats on your mind?" asked Gloyd.

"Well, there is this girl I like." he started. Swizzle looked over toward the 2 and smiled.

"So, my main man Rancis has a crush on someone." Gloyd concluded.

"Yes." Rancis replied.

"You wont guess who." Swizzle added.

"Crumbs?" Gloyd asked.

"No." Rancis answered.

"Jubileena?" Gloyd asked again.

"I would hope not." Swizzle added.

Gloyd thought for a second. "Taffyta?"

"Oh mod no." Rancis replied.

Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Then who is it?"

"Its Vanellope."

Gloyd's eyes widened.

"Really?" he started. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"No." Rancis replied, sadly.

"Why not?" Gloyd asked.

"Thats why we are here Gloyd." Swizzle interjected. "We are going to get Rancis to ask her out."

"Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind," Gloyd started." I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

Rancis blushed a bit. "Thanks guys."

The Train came to a stop and the three of them got off and walked into Tapper's Bar. The air was filled with light chatter from the other characters there and the sound of live rock from the local bar tribute band as the trio sat down at the bar next to a large, muscular character, whom had his back turned to the group.

"What can I get for you three?" asked Tapper as he walked up to them.

"3 regular root beers please Tapper" Swizzle said.

"Coming right up." Tapper said as he walked off.

"Guys, how am I going to ask her out?" Rancis said to break the silence. " I mean, what if she doesnt like me?"

"Rancis, in this situation, you just have to bite your lip and just do it, I mean whats the worse that can happen?" Swizzle responded.

"The worse that could happen is she rejects me and gets her friend to pound me into the ground." he answered.

"Oh come on Rancis." Gloyd started. "Your being over dramatic."

"Am I?" Rancis responded as Tapper sat down 3 root beers in front of them. Rancis picked up one and took a drink.

"Yeah man, Vanellope isnt that mean." Swizzle said.

"Are you talking about President Vanellope?"

The group stopped and looked around to find out who was talking to them.

"Who said that?" Gloyd asked.

Just then, the muscular character that was sitting next to them turned to face them.

"I did" he said.

Swizzle jumped out of his seat after he saw who he was sitting next to.

It was Vanellope's friend, Wreck-It Ralph.

"Im sorry kid, did I scare you?" Ralph asked.

"A bit, yes." Swizzle responded.

Ralph laughed a bit.

"What are you doing here Ralph?" Gloyd asked.

"Enjoying my Friday night." he responded. "What about you Pumpkin Head?"

"We are helping our friend Rancis here ask out his crush." Swizzle said as he got off the floor.

Ralph looked over to Rancis, who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Calm down kid" Ralph said to Rancis as he saw he was nervous. "Im not going to pound you into the floor."

Rancis stiffed out a laugh as he calmed down a bit.

"So you have a crush on Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

Rancis nodded, still a bit nervous.

"So, why haven't you asked her yet?" Ralph asked again.

"I-I'm worried she won't like me the way I like her." Rancis finally said.

Ralph smiled. "Look kid, to get anywhere in life, you have to be willing to take risky shots in the dark."

he said. "How do you know if she doesn't like you if you haven't asked her yet?"

"I guess I don't." Rancis replied.

"Look Rancis, if you don't ask her, you will spend your entire life wondering, and if someone else beats you to the punch, your going to punch yourself later because you didnt ask her." Ralph said as he took a drink from his large root beer.

"I guess your right Ralph." Rancis said.

"I know im right." he replied. "You want a suggestion from me?"

Rancis nodded.

"There is a hidden, unfinished track inside of Diet Cola Mountain, ask her there." Ralph said

"Why Diet Cola Mountain?" Rancis asked.

"Its her home away from home, its secluded so you can ask her in private." Ralph said.

"Wouldn't she think I was stalking her?" Rancis said, concerned.

"Not if I led you there myself." Ralph said.

"How can you be so sure that she will be there?" Rancis asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Ralph asked before turning to Swizzle and Gloyd.

"One of you go tell her that I want to see her at Diet Cola Mountain tomorrow morning, three hours before the arcade opens. Dont say why."

"Yes sir." they said.

"Well, why are you still standing there?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, you mean now?" Swizzle asked.

"Yes I ment right now." Ralph replied.

"Our drinks?" Gloyd said as he pointed at the bar.

"I will cover your tab tonight." Ralph said.

"Well thanks!" Swizzle said as he and Gloyd ran out of the bar.

Ralph pulled out enough coins to cover both tabs and gave them to Tapper.

"Will that cover it?" he asked.

"Yep" Tapper said.

"Ok, have a good night Tapper."

"You too Ralph"

Ralph and Rancis walked out of Tapper's and to the train.

"Rancis"

Rancis turned around.

"Meet me at the Finish line tomorrow morning, three hours before the arcade opens."

"Okay. Thanks Ralph." Rancis said as he got on the next train to Game Central Station.

'I can see why she likes him so much.' he thought to himself as he walked back into Tapper's Bar.


	4. Ch 4 Beauty of Red Sugar

**Authors Note; Here is Chapter 4, I appreciate all of your feedback, this one is my longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoy. Disclamer; I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any mentioned characters from said movie.**

**P.S. I have been getting reviews and messages about the decline of this fandom. I will continue to support the VanillaButter Community. If you have any ideas on any way to further support the remaining community, please send me a PM or post it to my VanillaButter Fan Forum(Link Below). Thats enough out of me, on with the story**

**Forum Link - forum/The-Vanilla-Butter-Fan-Club-Forum/173580/**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 4; The Beauty of Red Sugar**

Swizzle and Gloyd walked up to Vanellope's Castle about 10 mins after they left Tapper's. As they reached the Castle doors they stopped for a second.

"So, do you think Ralph's plan will actually work?" Gloyd asked.

"I think so, Ralph and Vanellope are like best friends, why wouldn't she want to see him?" Swizzle responded.

Gloyd nodded as they knocked on the castle door. After a min, Sour Bill opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"We have a message for Vanellope from Ralph." Swizzle said.

"I can relay it to the president, what is the message?" Sour Bill said.

"Ralph wants to meet the president at Diet Cola Mountain Tomorrow morning, 3 hours before the arcade opens, Tell her its urgent." Swizzle answered.

"Ok, I will tell the president." Sour Bill responded as he closed the door.

"Do you think it will work?" Gloyd asked again.

"Is your hat orange?" Swizzle responded as the two of them walked home.

Candlehead was the last one awake out of everyone else. She was playing with her candle when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Sour Bill standing there.

"Hey Sour Bill" she started.

"Can you wake President Vanellope, its important." Sour Bill said in a monotone voice.

Candlehead nodded as she walked over to where Vanellope was passed out.

"Vanellope, wake up." she said as she lightly shook the president out of her sleep.

Vanellope glared at Candlehead wondering why she woke her up.

"Yes Candlehead." she asked.

"Sour Bill is at the door for you." Candlehead told her.

"Cant it wait until morning?" Vanellope asked.

"He says its important." she responded.

Vanellope grunted as she got out of bed and walked over to the door to where Sour Bill was waiting.

"Yes Sour Bill?" Vanellope asked.

"Im sorry to wake you Madam President, but I have an urgent message from Wreck-It Ralph." he said.

Vanellope snapped out of her sleepy trance when he mentioned Ralph.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ralph wants to meet you at Diet Cola Mountain Three hours before the arcade opens tomorrow." he responded.

"Ok, thank you Sour Bill." Vanellope said as she walked back into her bedroom.

As she got back into her bed, she couldn't help but wonder why Ralph wanted to meet her 3 hours before the arcade opened. She waved over to Candlehead when she noticed that she was still awake.

"Candlehead, can you wake me up three and a half hours before the arcade opens?" Vanellope asked.

"Sure Vanellope." Candlehead responded.

"Thank you." she said as she fell back asleep.

**Saturday Morning; Three and a half hours before the arcade opens.**

Candlehead had stayed awake the entire night, starring at her candle. She looked up a the clock and saw that it was the time that Vanellope wanted to be up at. She walked over to Vanellope's bed.

"Wake up Vanellope." she said as she tapped her on the shoulder.

Vanellope woke up quickly, knowing that she requested this wake up call.

"Thank you Candlehead." she said as she got out of bed and started to get ready to meet Ralph at Diet Cola Mountain.

**The Sugar Rush Speedway; 20 minutes later.**

Rancis sat in his cart at the starting line of the Sugar Rush Speedway, watching as the Sun began to rise over the Sugar Rush Horizon.

'This is it.' he thought to himself. 'im going to finally figure out if she likes me.' He smiled at the thought.

As he was thinking about how this would go, Ralph walked up behind him.

"Well Rancis" he started. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Rancis replied as he turned to face Ralph.

"Then lets get a move on then." Ralph said as he got on the back of Rancis's Kart.

"Sounds good." Rancis responded as he and Ralph drove off to Diet Cola Mountain.

**Vanellope's Hide Out, Diet Cola Mountain; 5 Minutes Later.**

Vanellope sat on a rock inside of Diet Cola Mountain, watching the Hot Springs, her back facing the entrance.

'I wonder where Ralph is, or why he wanted to meet me this early in the morning?' She thought to herself as she threw a rock at the mentos hanging from the roof, causing one to fall.

Back outside, Rancis and Ralph drove up to to the mountain.

"Where is Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Somewhere behind that wall im guessing." Ralph replied as he pointed at the wall, between 2 sugar free lollipops.

"Behind the wall?" Rancis wondered.

Ralph nodded. "Just walk through it."

Rancis took a deep breath. "Anything I should know before I go in there?"

Ralph leaned down beside Rancis. "Just be yourself." he said. "That's the best advice I can give you."

"Thanks Ralph." Rancis said as he walked toward the wall.

"Good luck kid" Ralph said quietly as he walked back toward the game exit.

As Rancis approached the wall, he quickly ran through what the story Ralph had told him to say on their way here.

'Remember Rancis, Ralph wanted to talk to me here as well, I didnt know that Vanellope was going to be here.' he thought to himself as he got up to the wall.

He paused for a moment, wondering why Ralph said to walk through a wall. After a few seconds, he slowly pushed his hand on the wall, surprised that he went right through it. After he got through the wall, he looked around at the cave, then began to quietly walk toward the other end of it.

Vanellope was still sitting on a rock at the Hot Springs, oblivious to Rancis's presence in the mountain. 'Where is Ralph?' she thought 'Its not like him to just miss a meeting like this, and he said it was important, so why would he just not show up?'

As Vanellope was deep in her own thought, Rancis walked into the central cavern without her noticing him there. He awed at the sight of the cavern as he looked around. Remembering the task at hand, he started to look around for Vanellope, who was a few feet in front of him, her back was turned to him, she didnt know he was even there. Rancis's heart began to race and he found it hard to move closer to Vanellope. He felt like turning around and running, but he knew he had to see this through, so he took a quiet deep breath and started to walk toward Vanellope.

Vanellope came back to her own state of mind when she started to hear footsteps behind her. She knew that they were too small to be Ralph so she slowly turned around.

As Vanellope started to turn around, Rancis stopped in his tracks, his heart was racing, his legs wanted to run, but he stood his ground.

She turned around and was slightly shocked to see Rancis standing there.

"Whoa." Vanellope exclaimed in shock as she stood up from the rock she was previously sitting on.

Rancis stood there, wanting to say something, but he was frozen stiff, so he just rubbed his hands together in a nervous fashion.

Vanellope noticed he was nervous about something and began to try to loosen him up a bit.

"Hey Rancis, I didnt see you there, your very quiet." she began.

"I-I'm Sorry, D-Did I scare you?" he finally replied, nervously.

"No, I just didnt expect to see you here." She responded.

Vanellope noticed that he was still nervous about something, and was also wondering why he was even here.

"Not, to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked.

Remembering what Ralph had said to him on the way here. "R-Ralph said he wanted to talk to me about something" he answered.

Vanellope began to wonder what was going on here, because if Ralph wasn't here, and he wanted to talk to both of us here, now, then where was he? She looked at Rancis, He had a nervous smile on his face, he was rubbing his hands, he had a nervous studder in his voice, and one of his legs was rubbing the back of the other.

Rancis watched Vanellope scan over him. He really felt like running now, but he bit his lower lip and continued to stand his ground.

After a few minutes of silence, Vanellope finally decided to say something.

"So, Do you know where Ralph is?" she asked him

Rancis, who was frozen stiff again just shook his head 'no'.

Vanellope figured he wasn't telling her everything. So she decided to dig deeper.

"Why are you so nervous Rancis?" she asked him.

Rancis became even more nervous from the question, and took a slight step backwards and lowered his head a bit into a defensive state.

Vanellope just tilted her head in response to his slight retreat.

"Rancis? Are you okay?" she asked him, hoping for another answer from him.

Rancis just stood there in silence, too nervous to say a word.

Vanellope was curious as to why Rancis wasnt answering any of her questions. Then she got an idea.

"Well if you cant answer any of my questions, then I will be going then." she said, sarcastically.

She started to slowly walk toward the exit, hoping he would take the bait.

Rancis jumped out of his state of nervousness as he saw that Vanellope was beginning to leave.

"Vanellope, Wait!" he yelled.

'Hook, line, and sinker' she thought to herself as she turned back around to face Rancis, who was walking up to her.

"Yes Rancis?" she asked.

"I, um. Well, I" He tried to start.

Vanellope became interested as to why he was failing to say start a conversation.

"Yes?" she asked.

Rancis sighed "I-I have a question I wanted to ask you."

Vanellope's ears perked up. "What may that be Rancis" she asked.

"D-Do you like me?" he stuttered.

"As a friend?" Vanellope responded, interested.

"Um, more, like, 'like like'?" he replied.

Vanellope felt her blood go cold. ' does he like me?' she thought to herself.

Rancis stood there, waiting for a response from Vanellope, but she just stood there in shock. His nervousness subsided and was replaced by a slight disappointment.

Vanellope was too much in shock to even speak a word, let alone tell her that she liked him, even though she did.

Rancis took her silence as a no and lowered his head in sadness.

Vanellope knew she had to respond to him, but she just couldn't say a word.

Rancis figured she didnt like him. "Vanellope, I..."

Just then, Vanellope jumped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and locked lips with him, taking him completely by surprise. After his mind comprehended what had just happened, he wrapped his arms around her and joined in the kiss.

As they broke for air, Vanellope decided to continue the previous conversation.

"Did that answer your question Rancis?"

"Did it ever." he responded.

Vanellope smiled as they came together for a hug.

"Wait a second." Vanellope said as she remembered about Ralph.

"What is it Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Did Ralph help you set this up?" she asked.

"Well, he may have had a part in this." he responded.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "That explains why he isnt here."

"Ya, I think he left as soon as I walked in here." Rancis said.

"We should get going, the arcade is going to be opening in a few hours." Vanellope said.

"Good point, lets get going." Rancis responded as they pecked each other on the lips before walking out."

High above Diet Cola Hot Springs, on the unfinished track, a shadowy figure walked out on to the ledge overlooking the Hot Springs.

"Looks like its time to put my plan into action." he said with a devious smile on his face.

"I will have my revenge on you Vanellope Von Schweetz!" laughed the figure as he backed into the shadows.


	5. Ch 5 The Upgrade

**Author's Note; I enjoy hearing from my fans, keep on posting reviews to my stories and chapters and your all welcome to send me PMs, Join me on the Fan forum and chat with the other fans. Every time i read your reviews, PMs, or Forum posts, i know that you guys care. I will continue to create stories and interact with you guys. Please, enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer; I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any mentioned characters.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 5; The Upgrade**

Vanellope and Rancis walked out of Diet Cola Mountain holding each others hands, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Nelly?" Rancis began.

Vanellope blushed at the nickname her new boyfriend had just given her.

"Yes Rancis?" she responded.

"Where is your cart?" he asked her as they walked up to his cart.

"I walked here." she responded.

"Well, hop in." Rancis said as he got in his cart. "I can give you a ride back to the castle."

"Well thank you Flugs." replied Vanellope as she climbed on to the back of his cart.

Rancis smiled as she climbed on his cart.

"Nice nickname." he said.

"Well I cant let you have a nickname for me when I don't." Vanellope responded as she kissed him on his cheek.

Rancis smiled as he drove off to the castle.

**Later that day, after the arcade closes.**

Vanellope crosses the finish line as the last race of the day comes to a close.

"What a day." she says as she gets out of her cart.

She looks back to see her boyfriend crossing the finish line and coming to a stop a few feet from her.

"Hey Flugs, you raced great today." She said as she walked over to him.

"So did you Nelly." He said as he got out of his cart and started to make out with her.

The other racers began to cross the finish line behind the two of them. Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena were the first to cross and noticed that Rancis and Vanellope were kissing.

Taffyta circled around and stopped her cart, Candlehead and Jubileena, who were both in awe of the kissing couple, crashed into each other.

"What in the world?" expressed Vanellope as she turned around to observe the carnage that just took place.

Candlehead had crashed into the side wall, then Jubileena careened into the back of her cart, causing her to fly into Candlehead, who ended up in the dirt on the other side of the wreckage.

"My Candle!" Candlehead exclaimed, noticing that her candle was put out when she hit the ground.

"Are you alright Candlehead?" Jubi said as she got up and ran over to help her up.

"Yeah, im fine." Candlehead said as she re lit her candle and put it back on her head.

"What in the mod was that all about?" Vanellope asked as she ran over to the two racers.

"Sorry Vanellope, we just got distracted by a pair of kissing racers." Jubileena said.

"They are cute together." Candlehead added.

Vanellope blushed. "Well as long as you guys are okay." She walked back over to Rancis.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing, they just got a bit side tracked." Vanellope said.

"I think I know why too."

Vanellope and Rancis turned around and saw Taffyta, who had been lucky to avoid the crash.

"Why then?" Rancis asked.

"All three of us had noticed that the two of you were making out over here." Taffyta answered.

Rancis blushed a bit as Vanellope gave him a hug.

"Well you managed not to crash like the other two" Vanellope replied.

Taffyta nodded as she looked over at Jubileena and Candlehead.

"Yeah, well I'm just good like that." she said as she walked off, leaving Vanellope and Rancis there.

"Hey, Nelly." Rancis started.

"Yes Flugs?" Vanellope replied.

"Do you want to come over to my house for the night?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun Flugs, why don't you pick me up at the castle in an hour." she said.

"Okay, see you then." he responded.

Vanellope gave him a quick kiss on the lips before jumping in her cart and driving off toward the castle. Rancis leaned up against his cart, looking on as Vanellope drove away.

"So, I take it his plan worked?" Swizzle asked, walking up to Rancis.

"Yep." Rancis replied, still looking toward the castle.

Swizzle lightly punched him in the arm.

"Good job Fluggerbutter." he said.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Rancis replied, rubbing his arm.

"So, you got the girl of your dreams." Swizzle started. "Whats next for you Rancis?"

"I don't know, I'm just going to go with the wind." Rancis answered.

"Well good luck with you Rancis." Swizzle said.

"Thanks, you too." he said as he got in his cart and drove away.

**1 Hour Later**

Rancis walked up to the castle door, thinking about how this night would go.

'I don't think anything too crazy will happen tonight.' he thought as he knocked on the door.

One minute later, Sour Bill opened the door and looked up at Rancis.

"One minute Mr. Fluggerbutter." he said as he closed the door.

A few minutes later, Vanellope opened the door, walked into her boyfriend's arms and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Flugs." she said.

"Hey Nelly." he replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, I just have a bag packed for no reason." she said, sarcastically.

Rancis smiled and picked her up. Vanellope kissed him on the nose as he carried her to his cart.

"I love you Nelly." Rancis said as he sat her down on his cart.

"I love you too, Flugs." Vanellope replied as he got in the driver's seat and began to drive away.

About five minutes later, Rancis parked his cart at his house and him and Vanellope got off the cart and walked up to the door.

"You know Flugs, I don't think I've been inside your house yet." she said as he got the door key.

"Well, I think you will like it." he said as he unlocked and opened the door.

They stepped inside and Rancis closed the door behind him.

"Do you want something to drink Nelly?" he asked as he hung his coat on a nearby hook.

"Yes, thank you." Vanellope responded as she put her overnight bag down on the couch then followed Rancis into the kitchen.

Rancis went for the fridge as Vanellope sat down at the island bar.

"Is chocolate milk okay?" he asked.

Vanellope nodded.

Rancis produced a gallon of chocolate milk and 2 cups from the cupboard.

"You were right Flugs, I do love your house." Vanellope said as he poured 2 glasses of chocolate milk.

"Well im glad Nelly." He said as he handed her one of the cups of milk. "Maybe I can show you the rest of it later."

"Cool" she said as she took a drink.

"Want to watch some TV?" Rancis asked.

"Sure, lead the way." Vanellope answered as her and Rancis walked back into the living room.

Vanellope moved her bag to the floor as Rancis looked for the remote.

"Need help there Flugs?" she asked as she sat down.

"No, I can find it." he responded as he continued to look around.

Vanellope rolled her eyes as she sat her drink on the table next to the love seat. She noticed the TV Remote sitting on the same table. "Flugs." she sighed.

"Im close, I know it Nelly." he said as he was searching over by the Entertainment Center.

Vanellope sighed again, picked up the remote and hit the power button, turning on the entire Entertainment Center, causing Rancis to jump a bit before he turned back around to her. She shook the remote in front of her, Rancis sighed as he sat on the love seat, next to his girlfriend.

"Maybe you should ask for my help more often." she joked.

Rancis kissed her on the lips. "Maybe." he smiled.

They Cuddled in front of the TV.

"Hey Flugs, I have a question." Vanellope asked.

"What may that be Nelly?" he responded.

"How long have you liked me?" she asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

Rancis laded his head back. "To be honest with you Nelly, I've had a crush on you for around the last 16 years."

Vanellope's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rancis nodded. "Even back during King Candy's rule, I always thought you were cute."

"Aw, thats sweet Rancis." she said.

"I still feel bad about those 15 years of torment." he said with a frown.

Vanellope lifted his head up and kissed him him on the lips.

"Hey, look." She started. "Those times are over, King Candy is gone, so we can put all that behind us."

Rancis smiled as he kissed her back.

"Hey, I also had a crush on you too Flugs." she said.

Rancis raised an eyebrow in response. "How long?"

Vanellope laughed a bit. "as long as you have."

"So we have been each other's crush for the last 16 years?" he asked.

"I guess so, its crazy isnt it." she said.

"Very." he responded before starting to make out with her.

After a few minutes, they broke for air.

"I love you Rancis." Vanellope said.

"I love you to Vanellope, and I always will." Rancis responded.

Vanellope blushed. "How about some more TV."

"Sure." he responded before cuddling up with her for the next few hours.

**Later on that night.**

"Are you getting tired Nelly?" Rancis asked her. Yawning.

"A bit, yes." she answered.

"Do you want to crash here with me?" he asked.

"Sure." Vanellope said as she turned the TV off.

Rancis walked back to his bedroom as Vanellope was getting her bag.

"Where is your bathroom?" she asked as she got her bag.

"Over there." he said as he pointed to the door on the other side of the hall.

"Ok thanks." she said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Rancis closed his bedroom door and got changed into his own pjs when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said.

Vanellope opened the door and walked inside, she was in her pjs as well.

"I like your nightwear Nelly." Rancis said.

"Yours looks nice too." she responded as she gave him a hug.

"Lets get some sleep." Rancis said as she kissed his girlfriend.

Rancis and Vanellope got under the covers, kissed each other and fell asleep in each other arms.

**Sunday Morning.**

A Bright light engulfed Sugar Rush as the game's upgrade was being installed.

"Okay, Mr Litwak. The upgrade is in progress, it will take a few hours to finish. The game will boot back up on its own." said Tom, a Game Technician that Litwag had brought in to give Sugar Rush an upgrade, a treat to his customers.

"Thanks Tom, I know the customers will love it." Mr Litwak said. "Whats all included in it?"

Tom got out a paper about the game upgrade. "Lets see here, The Racer models will look around nineteen years old instead of nine like before, all the carts are going to be faster, and 2 new characters will be put in."

"Sounds great." Litwak said as him and Tom walked out of the Arcade. "I know the kids will love it."

Mr Litwak locked the arcade back up and left with Tom.

A few hours later, Sugar Rush booted back up with its opening movie playing.


	6. Ch 6 Cinndon and Lizzy

**Author's Note; Here is Chapter 6, My 2 OCs are introduced here and will be present for the rest of the story. Please tell me what you guys think of them, i love to hear your feedback. If you guys have any suggestions for me, feel free to send me a message, Coming up in a few chapters, i will have a special treat for you guys. Disclamer; I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, any of the characters from the movie, Pez, Lifesavers, Jolly Ranchers or Coca Cola. The only things that are mine are my 2 OCs. Enjoy the Chapter.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 6; Cinndon and Lizzy**

As the upgrade finished installing into Sugar Rush, the bright light faded from the game, revealing the sugary landscape lit by the Sugar Rush sun. All the racers were still asleep in their beds.

Down at the Finish line, two Racers, one male, the other one female, lay in the driver seats of their carts.

The male racer had semi-short light brown hair, hazel eyes, a red t-shirt with a short cape that was black on the inside and light brown on the outside that sparked with cinnamon, red pants with light brown stripes down the outside of each leg and black shoes.

The female racer had long green hair, light blue eyes, a bright red t-shirt with a dark violet jacket on over it, light blue pants with bright red stripes spiraling down the legs and bright orange shoes.

The male racer woke up first.

"Ugg." he said with a grunt as he opened his eyes for the first time.

He opened his eyes and looked out across the Sugar Rush landscape.

"Wow, this place is cool." he said out loud. "I like this cart too."

The cart he sat in had the same shape as Vanellope's cart. The entire thing was colored light brown with a cinnamon coating. The cart had no spoiler but instead has 4 cinnamon stick pipes sticking out of the top where the fender normally is. It sits on 4 cinnamon roll wheels and on the front, it has a red circle with a black outline with CC written in white lettering.

As he looked up from his cart, he noticed the other racer, sitting in her cart, asleep.

"I guess I should wake her up too." he said as he got out of his cart.

As he walked over to her cart, he got a good look at it. It had the same shape as King Candy's old cart, the base of the cart was made out of a big red pez tablet, had lifesaver wheels, had a white pez spoiler that was held up by two Jolly Rancers.

'She looks cute like that' he thought to himself as he shook her out of her sleep.

"Hey, wake up." he said as he lightly shook the other racer.

"What?" she said tiredly. As she opened her eyes she saw the male racer in front of her face.

'Well he is cute' she thought as she slowly woke up.

"Who might you be?" she asked him.

"My name is Cinndon, Cinndon Sodagard." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you Cinndon, I'm Lizzy Bezet." she replied as she shook Cinndon's hand.

'She has a cute name too.' he thought to himself.

"So do you know where we are?" Lizzy asked as she looked around them.

"I'm not too sure." Cinndon answered as he also looked around for an answer.

Cinndon then spotted Sugar Rush Square down a ways from the track.

"Hey, look." he said pointing. "looks like some sort of social spot."

"Maybe we can find the other racers." Lizzy concluded.

"I was thinking the same thing Lizzy." Cinndon replied as the two of them jumped in their carts and drove off toward Sugar Rush Square.

**Rancis's House, 5 minutes earlier.**

Rancis slowly opened his eyes up and stretched out.

'What a night' he thought before he noticed that he seemed taller then when he fell asleep.

He looked down and noticed that his arms and legs grew longer literally overnight. He got out of bed and walked over to a nearby mirror. What he saw shocked him. Not only had his arms and legs gotten longer, but his muscles had grown, his shoulders broadened out, he developed a six pack and facial hair had invaded his chin.

'Oh mod' he thought. 'What happened last night?' Then his eyes grew larger as he remembered something else.

Vanellope.

Rancis quickly turned around and walked back over to his girlfriend. Who was facing away from him and was almost completely covered by the blankets.

"Vanellope, Wake up." he said as he shook Vanellope out of her sleep, noticing that his voice had also gotten deeper.

As she woke up, Rancis backed away just a bit. Vanellope slowly opened her eyes and turned around to Rancis. Shocked, she glitched out of the bed and over to a corner of the room.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Flugs?" she said, not even noticing her changes.

"Nelly, its me." Rancis said as he slowly walked toward her.

Realizing that the tall hunk of man in front of her was in fact her boyfriend, her eyes widened as she took in his new looks.

"Rancis?" she asked. "What happened to you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Nelly." he said as he scanned his girlfriend's new body, causing her to look at herself in a nearby mirror. Her eyes grew as she took in her changes

Like Rancis, Vanellope's arms and legs had also grown longer, in addition, her hair grew longer, her hips became more defined, and her breasts had also grown.

"Oh mod." she said as she lifted her breasts in amusement.

She turned back to her boyfriend. "Rancis, what happened to us?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we are 9 anymore." he replied.

Vanellope then snapped her fingers as she realized what had happened.

"Litwak must have given us an upgrade." she exclaimed.

"That would explain the changes to us." Rancis replied.

She walked over to the window before realizing that the others must have also been upgraded.

"We should get the others woken up." Vanellope said.

"Good idea, lets go" Rancis started before a scream rocked the entire neighborhood.

"That sounds like Taffyta." Vanellope said as she rushed out the door with Rancis following behind her.

Taffyta had woken up and walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. When she looked into her bathroom mirror at herself, she let out a scream so loud that it woke the entire neighborhood up.

"What happened to me?" she asked as she touched her face.

She continued to scan herself in the mirror in awe. In shock, she ran out of her house in her pjs into Vanellope and Rancis who had just gotten there. Shocked by their changes, she fell back on to the ground.

"Taffy, calm down." Vanellope said to the shocked racer.

"V-Vanellope?" Taffyta asked, shocked. "Is that you?"

"Well duh, of course its me." she replied as she helped Taffyta to her feet.

"What happened to you? What happened to me?" she asked.

"The game must have gotten an upgrade while we were all asleep." Vanellope said.

"That would explain everything" Jubileena said as she and all the other racers walked into Sugar Rush Square. Silence engulfed the square as everyone looked over everyone else. Just then, the sound of two cart engines were heard heading toward them.

"That sounds like cart engines." Swizzle said.

"Look!" Rancis said as he pointed to the approaching brown sugar dust cloud.

Off in the distance, Cinndon and Lizzy were driving toward Sugar Rush Square, in search of the other racers.

"Do you think they will be there?" Lizzy asked.

"I would think so Lizzy" Cinndon replied.

'I just hope they are friendly.' he thought as they arrived.

Lizzy and Cinndon's carts came to a stop a few feet from the other racers, the dust cloud masking their features. They got out of their carts and walked out of the dust cloud.

Both groups just stood their and stared at each other, unsure of how to exactly start.

"Hello there." Vanellope finally said. "I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, the president of Sugar Rush."

"Hi there Vanellope." Cinndon said as he shook her hand "My name is Cinndon Sodagard. I'm guessing you guys are the other racers of the game?"

"You got that right." Rancis said as he approached Cinndon. "The name is Rancis, Rancis Fluggerbutter, I'm the boyfriend of our lovely president." he said.

"You just love showing me off like a trophy, don't you Flugs." Vanellope said.

Catching on, Cinndon understood what Rancis was talking about. "Don't worry Rancis, I have my eyes on someone else, although you do have a very good looking girl there." he whispered as he shook Rancis's hand.

Hearing that Cinndon wasn't after Vanellope, Rancis smiled as he shook his new friend's hand.

"Glad to know it." Rancis replied as they both laughed it off.

Vanellope rolled her eyes as she walked over to the other racer.

"Hello there, I didn't catch your name." Vanellope said as she extended her arm.

"Lizzy, Lizzy Bezet." she responded as she shook Vanellope's hand.

The rest of the racers approached and introduced themselves to the new racers.

"Its very nice to meet all of you" Cinndon said after everyone introduced themselves.

"Same, but do you know how me and Cinndon got here?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm guessing you two came with the update that bumped up our ages." Vanellope responded.

"That makes sense." Cinndon said.

"So how do you like it here?" Candlehead asked.

"I like it here." Cinndon answered.

"I do too." Lizzy said.

"I think our carts got faster too." Vanellope said.

"We should go test them out on the track." Rancis replied.

"Sounds good, but I think we should get changed first." Taffyta said.

"Speaking of that, do you know when we will be getting our homes?" Lizzy asked.

"It takes about a day or so for the game code to readjust for new character homes" Vanellope said. "Until then, you will have to bunk with someone else."

"That's fine." Cinndon replied.

"Lizzy, you can bunk with me" Jubileena said

"Thanks, um, what was your name again?" Lizzy asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Its Jubileena, but you can call me Jubi." she said.

"Okay, thanks Jubi." Lizzy replied as Jubileena dragged her toward her house.

"Hey Cinndon, Me and Gloyd were going to have a movie night if you want to join us at my place." Swizzle said.

"Sounds great, lead the way." Cinndon responded as Gloyd walked them to Swizzle's house.

"Hey Rancis." Swizzle said.

"Yeah?" Rancis responded.

"Do you want to join us tonight?" Swizzle asked.

"No, I wanted to spend some time with Vanellope tonight." Rancis answered.

Swizzle laughed a bit. "I can understand that. Well your welcome to join us again later."

"Thanks Swizzle." Rancis said as he walked back toward Vanellope who was talking to Taffyta.

Rancis walked up behind Vanellope and hugged her. She turned around and planted her lips against his. Taffyta just put her hands on her hips and smiled. "You know, with the upgrade, you guys look even better together."

"Thanks Taffy." Vanellope said as her and Rancis broke for air. "You should try to find someone yourself you know."

"Well you have Rancis and Jubileena has Swizzle." Taffyta started.

"That leaves Gloyd and our newest, Cinndon." Rancis replied.

"Gloyd isn't really my type." She said defensively.

"What about that Cinndon guy?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, he is cute, but I think he has his eyes set on Lizzy." Taffyta responded.

"The two new racers have a crush on each other?" Rancis asked.

"They do look good together." Vanellope said.

"Look on the bright side Taffyta, your bound to find someone." Rancis said to the strawberry racer.

"Well, I guess your right, it did take more the fifteen years for you two to get together." Taffyta replied.

"And it was well worth it." Vanellope said as she and Rancis started making out.

"I will take that as my cue to leave, just don't forget about the practice race you two." Taffyta said as she walked back into her house, leaving Vanellope and Rancis there.

As they broke for air, they started to walk back to Rancis's house.

"Hey, Nelly." Rancis said

"Yes my Flugs?" Vanellope responded.

"Well, there is something I wanted to admit to you." he said as the two of them stopped in front of his house.

"What is it Flugs?" Vanellope asked, worried.

"Well, when I saw you this morning, I felt something that I never have felt before." Rancis said.

"Funny, I had a strange feeling this morning when I saw you too." Vanellope responded.

"Well, that is funny." Rancis wondered. "Well, how about we spend the night together."

"I did have a great time with you last time." Vanellope said with as smile on her face.

"Its settled, where do you want to be this time?" Rancis asked as the two of them walked into his house.

"How about the castle this time." Vanellope said as she got her overnight bag.

"Works for me. How about I come by at nine tonight?" Rancis asked.

"Sounds good, lets get changed and get down to the track." Vanellope said.

"You will need your cart Nelly." Rancis added.

"Oh right, can you race me up there?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course Nelly." he said as he kissed her. "But lets get changed first."

"Sounds good" she said as she jumped into the bathroom to change.

'I wonder what that feeling was about this morning.' he wondered as he walked into his bedroom to change.


	7. Ch 7 Pink Love

**Author's Note; I know its been a bit of time sense my last update, but this chapter should cover it. This is a long chapter that has a lot of stuff that happens, please Review, i enjoy hearing from you guys. My Forum is still there (the link is in one of the other chapters.) and your all welcome. In a few chapters, i will have a separate Lemon chapter for you guys that are into that stuff. Please tell me what you think of my OCs Lizzy and Cinndon. This is the half way point for the story, so im going to give you a big of an incite, Very soon there will be some major action chapters, and you could have an impact on what happens in some of them, so send in your reviews. Anyway, thats enough out of me, here is Chapter 7. Enjoy.**

**EDIT; We just surpassed 1000 views on this story, Thank you so much for your support! I couldnt have done it without you!**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 7; Pink Love **

While Vanellope and the other racers were running practice laps, another shadowy figure stood in the hills overlooking the track.

"The time is almost here.." the figure snickered.

The figure looked down at the track and noticed Vanellope racing.

"..and your time is almost up, Glitch." said the figure as it narrowed its yellow eyes at the sight of Vanellope before turning back toward the entrance to the Sugar Rush Caverns.

Vanellope and the others cross the finish line on their final practice lap.

"Man, these carts are so much faster then our other ones." Gloyd expressed as he got out of his cart.

"I agree, they handle better too." Swizzle responded.

After all the racers had finished, Jubileena and Minty approached Lizzy, who was talking to Vanellope.

"Hey Lizzy." Jubileena said.

"Hey Jubi." she replied.

"Minty." Vanellope said.

"Vanellope" Minty responded, smiling.

"You raced good out there today Lizzy." Minty said as she turned toward her.

"Thanks Minty, you guys did good too." Lizzy replied.

"Lizzy, the girls are going to be hanging out over at my place if you want to join us." Jubileena said.

"Cool, sounds like fun." Lizzy expressed.

"You want to come with us Vanellope?" Minty asked.

Vanellope thought for a moment before Rancis interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Nelly." Rancis said as he ran over to his girlfriend.

"Hey Flugs." Vanellope replied as he crashed into her arms.

"Did you have any trouble on the track today?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No I didnt, I readjusted to the new upgrades quickly." he said as he followed suit and hugged his girlfriend.

"Well thats good." she says as she pulls him in and starts to make out with him.

Jubileena, Minty and Lizzy looks on from the side as Rancis and Vanellope continue to make out. After a minute or so, Minty clears her throat, interrupting the extended make out session. Vanellope breaks the kiss, a bit agitated from the interruption.

"Get a room you two." Minty says while rolling her eyes.

Vanellope shoots her a glance, then turns back to Rancis.

"So, I will see you tonight?" she asks.

"Sure will Nelly." he replies as he pecks her on the lips before leaving the group of girls.

"So, did you want to join us Vanellope?" Minty asks again

"Sure, I don't have anything to do until tonight." she said.

"Sweet, lets go round up the rest of them." Jubileena said as the four of them walked away.

Meanwhile, in the Sugar Rush Caverns, The shadowy figure looked out across a large cave at a glowing sea of green light.

"My army is just about ready, it wont be long now." he said as it picked up one of the green eggs in his hands.

"It was too easy to sneak you out of your game." the figure said, smiling as he looked up at the rest of them.

Jubileena, Minty, Lizzy, Vanellope and the other girls all gathered at Jubileena's house, talking, laughing, and just having a good time getting to know their new friend.

"So Lizzy, tell us, who do you have a crush on?" Minty asked her.

Lizzy rubbed her head nervously. "I don't know, no one I guess."

"Is it that hunk Cinndon?" Vanellope asked.

Lizzy blushed as the other girls leaned in closer to her.

"Why are you asking me about this?" she said defensively.

"Dont try to trick us Lizzy" Jubi started. "We saw you staring at Cinndon after the race today."

"Can you blame me?" Lizzy asked, blushing. "He is just so dreamy" she continued as she started to get lost in her own thoughts before realizing that she just blew her cover.

"So you do have a crush on him." Sticky said as the others giggled.

Not wanting the spotlight anymore, Lizzy decided to find a way to divert their attention.

"Your all singling me out here, why don't you talk about your crushes" Lizzy says defensively.

"Well, Lizzy, all the guys are already taken." Minty stated.

"Yeah, Jubi has Swizz, I have Rancis, and you have your eyes on Cinndon." Vanellope said.

"Wait a second." Sticky said. "Doesn't that leave one more?"

After thinking for a moment, Vanellope realized that there was one more guy that wasnt taken. "Thats right, Gloyd isnt taken yet."

Taffyta inconspicuously bit her lip in nervousness, not revealing her true intentions to her friends.

Lizzy smiled after learning that there is one guy left for them to fuss over.

"Why do we start trying to find out if anyone has a crush on Gloyd." Lizzy said.

Vanellope and Jubileena shook their heads in agreement while looking at all the single girls.

"One of you probably has a crush on him, but just isnt telling us." Vanellope concluded.

"Then lets discuss it." Lizzy said. "Lets start with you." She pointed at Taffyta.

She started to mentally sweat as she felt every pair of eyes looking directly at her.

"I Dont know, I know I don't have a crush on Gloyd." she said in a quick, yet defensive tone.

The others narrowed their eyes at her quick response.

Taking notice of this, Taffyta knew she had to get the attention away from her.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked the group.

"You responded quite quickly Taffy." Vanellope said. " No one responds that quickly to a question like that unless their hiding something."

Taffyta started to sweat a bit as she bit her lip. She wanted to retaliate at Vanellope's accusations, but she came up blank.

The others smiled at her, knowing they found their missing piece of the puzzle.

"Your silence betrays you Taffyta." Sticky said.

Lizzy follows along, just happy that the spotlight is on someone else for a change.

Taffyta starts slowly backing away from the group as her face starts to blush and her eyes begin to worry as the rest of the group starts to move closer to her.

"Why are you backing up Taffy?" Vanellope askes.

Taffyta tries to think of an answer to her question, but comes up blank. "Um."

Knowing they have her in a corner, the group pounces.

"You have a crush on Gloyd, don't you Taffyta." Lizzy states from the back of the group.

Taffyta sweats as her face blushes at Lizzy's accusation, knowing in her mind that she was caught red handed.

"N-No." she stuttered.

The group gasped at her answer, knowing that she was caught.

"You do." Jubileena said as the group starts to giggle.

Taffyta blushes even more as she hangs her head down in defeat.

"Ok, so I do, So what?" she finally says.

"So, why don't you ask him out?" Minty says.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Gloyd has always had a crush on you." Sticky adds.

"Because, he just seems so immature, always pranks everyone." Taffyta states, her head still down and blushing.

Vanellope walked over to her and knelled down beside the embarrassed racer.

"Taffy, don't you think that the upgrade has made him more mature?" she asks.

She slowly pulling her head back up, knowing that Vanellope had a point.

"I didnt think about it like that to be honest." she said.

Vanellope turns back to the rest of the group.

"Guys, we have some work to do." she states.

"Vanellope, what are you talking about?" Taffyta asks, confused.

"We are going to get you two together, by the end of the night." Vanellope said.

"Now?" she asks, shocked

"Yes Taffy, now." Vanellope replies.

"This seems a bit to fast doesnt it?" Taffyta asks

"Taffyta," Vanellope starts. "You like him, he likes you. This apple is prime for picking."

"I guess your right." Taffyta admits. "Do you have a plan?"

Vanellope starts thinking of how best to get Gloyd and Taffyta together.

"I got it" She exclaims. "I know of a cliff that has a great view of the entire game, one of the best spots for a romantic setting. So the plan is to get both of you there, then the rest is up to you." she states.

"To me?" Taffyta asks.

"Well we cant ask him for you now can we?" Vanellope states.

"I don't know guys." Taffyta says, worried.

"Taffy, just relax, we will help you." Vanellope said.

"Thanks guys." Taffyta replies.

"Ok, Girls, lets set the bait." Vanellope said as she nods to Jubileena and they both pull out their phones.

**20 Minutes Earlier.**

Rancis walks up to Swizzle, Gloyd and Cinndon after making out with his girlfriend.

"Hey Rancis, enjoy your make-out session?" Gloyd says as he rejoins the group.

"You know it." Rancis replies with a smile on his face.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cinndon asks the boys.

"Well the girls are having some get together or something, so we could head to Tapper's I guess." Rancis replies.

Gloyd and Swizzle nod their heads in agreement.

"Tapper's?" Cinndon asks.

"Root Beer bar game." Swizzle explains.

"Oh, Cool." Cinndon replies.

"Thats right, you don't know about anything outside of our game." Rancis says.

"Lets fix that boys" Gloyd says as the four of them walk out of the game.

A few minutes and a tram ride later, the group arrives in Game Central Station. They walk out of their outlet and Cinndon looks around in amazement.

"Wow, this place is incredible." he says as he walks out of the outlet.

A loud buzzer breaks the group out of their mind set as Cinndon walks into GCS. A few seconds later, Surge Protector appears.

"Oh thats right, new character." Rancis mumbles as the three of them move back to Cinndon.

"Whom might you be?" Cinndon asks Surge.

Surge looks up from his clipboard. "You new?" he asks.

Cinndon nods as Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle rejoin the two of them.

"This guy with you?" Surge asks the trio.

"Yes." they say in unison.

Surge turns back to Cinndon.

"Im Surge, im the security guard for Game Central."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Cinndon replies.

"All new characters that walk into GCS trip the alarm, let me just get your information and I will put it in the systems." Surge explains.

"Oh ok." Cinndon responds as Surge looks back down at his clipboard.

"Name?" Surge asks.

"Cinndon Sodagard." he answers

"Game of Origin?"

Not sure, he turns to his friends who point to the sign above his head.

"Sugar Rush." he reads.

"Ok, and just for security reasons, where are you heading?" Surge asks.

"Tapper's" Rancis answers for him.

Surge bats an eye at Rancis for a second before looking back at his clipboard.

"Ok, your clear. Proceed." Surge says as he waves the group on shortly before disappearing.

"Sorry Cinndon, I forgot to tell you that." Rancis says as the group starts walking toward Tapper's Outlet.

"Its fine, just jumped me a bit, you know." Cinndon replies as they reach Tapper's outlet.

Cinndon stops short of the outlet. "Its not going to happen again right?" he asks.

"It shouldnt" Swizzle replies.

Cinndon slowly steps into the outlet, after realizing that the alarm didnt trip this time, he caught back up with the group as they got on the tram to Tapper's.

A short tram ride later, they walked into Tapper's Bar and sat down at the bar as Tapper approached the group.

"What can I get you kids?" Tapper asks them.

"Four regular root beers please Tapper." Rancis answers.

"Coming right up." Tapper said as he walked away to get their drinks.

"So Cinndon, how do you like it here so far?" Swizzle asks.

"Dont worry, you can answer honestly, we wont bite your head off like Vanellope." Gloyd jokes.

Rancis glares at Gloyd before turning to Cinndon.

"Dont listen to Gloyd, Vanellope is a kind soul, and im not just saying that because im her boyfriend."

Cinndon smiles. "My answer hasnt changed, I really like it here."

"Well thats good" Rancis says as Tapper sets down their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks Tapper." they all say.

"So lets get down to business." Gloyd says after he takes a swig of his drink.

"Business?" Cinndon asks as Rancis rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, who do you have your eyes on?" Gloyd asks.

Rancis buries his head in his hands. "Gloyd." he grunts.

"Come on Rancis, arnt you interested at all?" Swizzle asks

"Well yes, but.." Rancis started before Swizzle interrupted him.

"But nothing Rancis." Swizzle replies.

Rancis sighs out a grunt as Gloyd and Swizzle begin to do their digging.

"Well, to be honest. Lizzy is very cute." Cinndon says.

Gloyd and Swizzle lean in interested as Rancis just shakes his head.

"Mod, they are like school girls." Rancis whispers to himself.

"You have a crush on Lizzy?" Swizzle asks.

"You could say that I guess." Cinndon says.

"My main man!" Gloyd says as he slaps Cinndon on the back. "Thats getting it done!"

"Have you asked her yet?" Swizzle asks.

"No, not yet." Cinndon replies.

"Why not?" Gloyd asks.

"Just nervous, thats all." Cinndon says.

"Nervous, nothing, just ask her." Swizzle says.

By this point, Rancis has had enough.

"Come on guys, give him some breathing room. Mod, sometimes your just as bad as the girls." Rancis exclaims at the other two.

Swizzle and Gloyd give Cinndon a break from their questioning as he leans over to Rancis.

"Thanks Rancis, I didnt know when they would stop." he says.

"No problem Cinndon." Rancis replies as he takes a drink.

Cinndon desided to take a few shots at Swizzle and Gloyd.

"So Guys, I know about Rancis and Vanellope already, but what about you two? Who do you have?" Cinndon asks.

"Well, im very happy with Jubileena." Swizzle states as he takes a drink.

"What about you Gloyd?" Cinndon asks.

"I don't have anyone actually." Gloyd admits.

Rancis leans over to Cinndon.

"He has a crush on Taffyta." he says.

"Oh, I see." Cinndon said as he too another drink as Swizzle's and Rancis's phones rung.

They both looked at their phones and noticed that it was their girlfriends that were calling them.

"Excuse me Gentlemen" Rancis said as he walked off to the side to answer his phone.

"Has to be polite." Swizzle said as he answered his phone. "Hey Jubi, Whats up"

"Hey Swizz, are you with the others right now?" Jubi said over the phone.

Swizzle looked around at Rancis who was off to the side, as well as Gloyd and Cinndon who were talking just to the side of him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Put some distance between you and Gloyd for a minute." she asked.

"Ok, whats going on?" he said as he slid down a seat.

"You know that Gloyd has a crush on Taffy right." she asks

"Of course, everyone knows that, whats your point?" Swizzle wonders.

"The feeling is mutual." Jubi says.

Swizzle's eyes widen at what he was just told.

"You mean?" he starts.

"Yes." she answers.

"Why are you telling me this?" Swizzle asks.

"Because we are going to get them together, tonight, and we will need to work together to make it happen." she responds.

Swizzle looks over at Cinndon and Gloyd, who are having a grand time chatting it up.

"Ok, lets play matchmaker." he whispers with a smile.

"Ok, Vanellope is telling Rancis, he will know where to go. You guys just get him there." she says.

"Sounds good, see you then Jubi." he says.

"Love you." She says.

"Love you too." Swizzle responds as they hang up.

Swizzle scoots back to his original seat as Rancis makes his way back to the bar. Swizzle nods to him as he sits back down, Rancis nods back, knowing whats about to go down.

"Hey guys, we should start heading back." Swizzle said as he finished his drink.

"Any reason why?" Gloyd asks. "We are having a grand time here."

"Maybe that crush of yours finally came to her senses." Cinndon laughed as he poked Gloyd with his elbow.

Rancis and Swizzle hid their nervousness, unsure of if Cinndon was just joking or not.

"I wish Cinndon, I doubt she would have the lollipops to make the first move." Gloyd laughed as Rancis and Swizzle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess we can go." Gloyd continues as the 4 of them pay for their drinks before walking out of Tapper's Bar.

**5 Minutes Later**

Vanellope, Taffyta, Jubileena and the other girls made their way to the cliff that Vanellope told them about.

"This is an incredible view Vanellope." Lizzy said.

"I told you this is a great spot." Vanellope responded as she was walking over to Taffyta, who was shifting her feet in the brown sugar dust with her hands in her pockets.

"Taffy, you okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, im just nervous, thats all." she says.

"Dont be, we all know that he likes you, so what is there to be nervous about?" she responds.

Taffyta hangs her head and looks at the ground, not saying a word.

"Look Taffy, you got this." Vanellope says as she puts her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Taffyta looks back up. "Thanks Vanellope."

"Have you thought of what your going to do yet?" Vanellope asks.

"Yes, im going to approach him when he gets to the cliff, but the boys will have to get him there first." Taffyta exclames.

"Thats a good idea, I will let Rancis know what to do." Vanellope says as she gets out her phone.

The boys were about half way back to Sugar Rush when Rancis's phone rang.

"Hey Nelly." he answers.

"Hey Flugs." She replies.

"Whats up?" he asks.

"Taffy has a plan, we need to get Gloyd to the cliff edge, alone. Can you guys handle that?"

Rancis thought up a plan in his head for a second. "Yeah, I think we can manage that."

"Cool, and are we still on for tonight?" she asks seductively.

"Of course." he responds.

"Ok, see you guys when you all get here, by the way, meet us all at Sugar Rush Square after you get Gloyd to the cliff, that way they can have their peace together." Vanellope says.

"Sounds good Nelly, see you then." Rancis replies.

"Love you Flugs, good luck." she says.

"Love you too Nelly." he replies as he hangs up the phone.

The Tram pulls up to Sugar Rush and the 4 of them get off. Rancis pulls Swizzle off to the side.

"Whats up Rancis?" Swizzle asks.

"We need to get Gloyd to the cliff overlooking the game. We need to ditch him there and meet up with everyone else at Sugar Rush Square." Rancis tells him.

"How do you intend on doing that?" Swizzle wonders.

Rancis looks up at Gloyd and gets an idea. "Just follow my lead." he says as they walk back to the others.

Cinndon and Gloyd were laughing when Rancis and Swizzle rejoined them.

"Hey guys" Gloyd says. "Did you have any ideas on what to do next?"

"Well Vanellope wanted to talk to you Cinndon." Rancis started.

"Is it bad?" Cinndon asked, worried.

"No, its not bad." he tells the worried racer.

"Oh good." Cinndon says.

"She is at Sugar Rush Square." Rancis starts.

"Back where we first met?" he asks.

"Yeah, go ahead and head down there, we will catch you later." Rancis says.

"Okay, see you guys later." Cinndon says as he runs toward his cart, leaving Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle at the top of the rainbow bridge, with Rancis and Swizzle behind Gloyd.

Rancis nodded to Swizzle as he silently showed him what do to. Swizzle smiled when he understood the plan. Rancis signaled him and together they ran at Gloyd.

"So guys, what are we going to.." Gloyd started before being pushed to the ground. He looked up in a daze and saw Rancis and Swizzle running toward their carts.

"I will get you for that!" Gloyd yelled as he got back to his feet and chased after them.

"Good, he took the bait." Rancis said as he and Swizzle jumped in their carts and sped off to the Candy Tree Forest, with Gloyd in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, all the girls, minus Taffyta had left the forest for Sugar Rush Square, leaving the strawberry themed racer waiting for her crush to trip the bait.

As Vanellope and the others got to Sugar Rush Square, they saw Cinndon's Cart approaching as well.

Vanellope jumped out of her cart and approached him, seeing how he was in a bit of a hurry.

"Cinndon, whats up? You seem in a bit of a hurry." Vanellope asked.

"Rancis said you needed to tell me something." he told her.

Vanellope looked at him, confused. "I don't need to tell you anything." she replied as she began to think of why Rancis would tell him that. "Im not sure why he would tell you that."

"We could ask him." he suggested.

"Yeah, but it will have to be later." she says.

"Why is that?" Cinndon wonders.

"Rancis and Swizzle are luring Gloyd to the Candy Tree Forest." Jubileena said as she approached the two of them.

"Whats going on there?" he asks.

"Did they not tell you?" Vanellope asks.

"Tell me what?" Cinndon wonders.

Vanellope rolls her eyes. "We are hooking Taffyta and Gloyd up."

Cinndon's eyes widen. "You mean she likes him?"

They all nod.

"I jokingly said that to him before we left Tappers." he said. "He said he doesnt think she will ask him."

Vanellope and the others smile. "Well, he is in for a shocking surprise then."

**At the Candy Tree Forest.**

Rancis and Swizzle stop their carts just outside the Candy Tree Forest and jump out laughing, with Gloyd still hot on their tails.

"You girls think that is funny?" Gloyd yells. "Just wait until I catch you!"

"That wont happen Pumpkin Head!" Rancis yells back as him and Swizzle continue running toward the cliff edge.

"Just you wait Pretty Boy!" Gloyd threatens as he continues to chase down Rancis and Swizzle.

"Now!" Rancis says to Swizzle.

The two of them split, Swizzle runs back toward the exit of the forest while Rancis runs toward the cliff where Taffyta is waiting.

"You two think your clever?" Gloyd says as he continues after Rancis. "I will get you for this Pretty Boy!"

'Good he is chasing me still' Rancis thought to himself as he got ever so closer to the cliff edge.

"This can only end one way Rancis!" Gloyd yells.

Just then, Rancis pulls a fast one and hides behind a tree and watches as Gloyd runs by.

'You will thank me later Gloyd.' Rancis thinks as he quietly runs back to his cart. 'Now back to Sugar Rush Square.'

Gloyd continues to run until he reaches the cliff and stops, out of breath.

"Where. Did. He. Go?" he says, panting.

Off to the side in the brush. Taffyta peeks out and sees Gloyd, out of breath from chasing down Rancis.

'Show time Taffyta' she thinks to herself.

Gloyd continues to catch his breath while looking out over the cliff.

'This is a nice spot to see the entire game.' he thinks to himself when the sound of the brush interrupts his thoughts.

"Rancis." he says as he starts turning around. "You better keep running Rancis, before I..." he is cut short and shocked when he notices Taffyta standing there, not Rancis.

"T-Taffyta?" he says, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so out of breath?" she asks him.

"I was chasing after Rancis and Swizzle, they knocked me to the ground back at the game exit." he answers. "But why are you here?"

"Well." She starts while she runs her hand through her hair while she took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you something."

Gloyd's heart started beating at a faster pace and his ears perked up. "What might that be?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I like you." Taffyta admitted.

Gloyd's Eyes shot open. "Y-You do?"

Taffyta nods and smiles.

Gloyd started looking around franticly.

"Whats wrong Gloyd?" Taffyta asks.

"Where are the others?" he starts. "This has to be a trick."

"This isnt a trick Gloyd." she says as she walks closer to him.

"It has to be, you have always said that you didnt like..." Gloyd started before Taffyta kissed him on the lips mid sentence, taking him by surprise. It didnt take long for Gloyd to catch on.

After a minute, she broke the kiss and looked up at Gloyd, who was smiling.

"Was that enough proof, or do you need more?" Taffyta asked, seductively.

"Maybe a bit more proof." he said.

Taffyta giggled a bit before starting to make out with Gloyd. This time, they both were ready for it. They both wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed their make out session. Gloyd enjoyed the mixed taste of strawberry from her lips with the pumpkin from his. They continued their session for the next minute before breaking for air.

"Enough yet?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said with a smile on his face.

"What changed your mind?" Gloyd asked.

"Well, I was nervous at first, but the others helped me." Taffyta explained.

"And the upgrade?" Gloyd asked again.

"Yeah, that had a part to play too." she admitted.

Gloyd smiled before kissing her on the lips again.

"We should find the others." Gloyd suggested.

"Good idea." Taffyta agreed as they walked away from the cliff, holding each other.


	8. Ch 8 The History of Turbo

**Author's Note; Im Not Dead, i can assure you of this. I caught a case of writers block and i had a difficult time finishing this chapter, as well as dealing with other life stuff. I will be trying to pump out 2 chapters every week, starting next week. Please Review, i still love to hear from you guys. I have a few gifts for you guys, read the note at the end of this chapter for more. On with the chapter. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, i only own my OC's. Enjoy**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 8; The History of Turbo**

Vanellope, Jubileena, Cinndon and all the other racers gathered at Sugar Rush Square, waiting for Rancis and Swizzle to join them.

"Do you think they pulled it off?" Cinndon asked.

"Im not sure, we will find out when they get here." Vanellope said.

Just then, Rancis's and Swizzle's Carts flew over the hill and stopped just short of the group in Sugar Rush Square. They jumped out of their carts and high-fived each other as they approached the rest of the racers.

"How did it go?" Vanellope asked.

"Worked out like a charm, Hook, Line and Sinker." Rancis said, smiling.

"What about Taffyta?" Jubileena asked.

The boys looked at each other, then back at the group, who now had worried faces.

"Unsure, we got out of dodge as soon as we lost Gloyd." Swizzle said.

"I Know he is still in there, I know for a fact that he lost me in the forest." Rancis added

"Lets just hope this plan works." Cinndon replied.

The group nodded in agreement as Rancis walked over to where Cinndon and Vanellope were.

"So, you probably figured out that I lied about Vanellope needing you." Rancis said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but I figured it was all apart of this big plan of yours." Cinndon replied.

Rancis perked up a bit after knowing his friend had understood the reason.

"So, how did you get Gloyd to follow you?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis grew a mischievous smile on his face as Swizzle joined in.

"We pushed him to the ground." Rancis laughed after looking at Swizzle.

Vanellope and Cinndon grew wide-eyed. "You pushed him?" she asked

Rancis nodded. "Worked out as I planned, he chased after us the entire way."

"That, is brilliant actually." she replied.

"Well, not as brilliant as your old hiding spot back during King Candy's rule." Rancis admited.

"Yeah, that was brilliant of me." she replied as Cinndon stood there, confused.

"Who?" Cinndon asked, causing all 3 of the others to turn to him.

"Oh yeah, you just got added in." Vanellope said. "Well, King Can..."

Just then, Taffyta and Gloyd zoomed over the hill, getting the attention of all the others.

Rancis, Swizzle, Vanellope and Jubileena looked up at the strawberry and pumpkin themed racers as they got out of their carts, smiling as they approached the rest of the racers.

"What has you two in such good moods?" Vanellope asked, smiling.

Taffyta and Gloyd looked at each other, then back to the others before joining hands and coming together for a kiss causing the rest of the racers to look on in slight shock. Taffyta broke for air, then turned back toward Vanellope.

"Does that answer your question?" she replied.

Vanellope stiffs a laugh as the rest of the racers begin applauding the newest couple.

Gloyd walked over to where the boys were standing.

"Nice job there Pumpkin head." Rancis said as he gave Gloyd a thumbs up.

"Welcome to the club brother." Swizzle added.

Gloyd crossed his arms as he tried to figure out what happened earlier.

"Whats wrong Gloyd?" Rancis asks.

After a minute, Gloyd's eyes shoot open in sudden realization.

"You sly dogs, you had this planned out, didnt you?" he said.

"Plan what out Gloyd?" Swizzle says suggestively.

"You two had something to do with this." Gloyd continued.

"Oh, no. We wouldnt ever do anything like that." Rancis said, sarcastically.

Gloyd rolled his eyes as the rest of the racers merged in with them.

"Congrads Gloyd, looks like I was right." Cinndon said.

Gloyd stiffed a laugh. "I doubt you had any idea about this."

"Not a clue." Cinndon concluded.

"Well, we are all happy for both of you." Vanellope stated.

"Thank you Vanellope." Taffyta replied.

Cinndon turned back toward Vanellope. "I believe you were telling me a story?"

Taffyta and Gloyd raised an eyebrow at this as they looked toward Vanellope.

She nodded her head. "Right, right."

"So, who is King Candy?"

Taffyta and Gloyd jumped slightly at hearing the name of their old leader

"Sixteen years ago, King Candy was the ruler of Sugar Rush. He ruled for fifteen years before it was revealed he wasnt the true leader." Vanellope explained.

The old racers began to lower their heads in shame.

"Not the true leader? How so?" Cinndon asked.

Rancis lifted his head up and stepped up to Vanellope's side. "It was revealed that he was a Game Jumper. He came in, took over the game, locked up all of our memories, and worse of all, tried to delete Vanellope's Code."

Cinndon was shocked. He couldnt believe that anyone would try to do something like that to Vanellope.

Lizzy then spoke up as she emerged from the crowd. "Why would he try to kill Vanellope?"

Vanellope turned to face her. "He wanted the throne, so he locked up the memories of every racer and citizen, then when he failed to get rid of me entirely, he put me as an outcast in the eyes of everyone else. He put the image that I was nothing but a dangerous glitch that would cause the destruction of the game if I were to race into the minds of all the other racers, who bullied me because of it."

All the other racers, especially Taffyta, removed their hats and hung their heads in shame.

Cinndon and Lizzy looked around at all the others. "What changed?" they both asked.

"It was revealed that King Candy was really another character, named Turbo, who was from another game from long ago, named 'TurboTime'. Long story short, he was upstaged, and tried to take over the game that overshadowed his, he failed, and put both games out of order."

"Thats terrible." Lizzy stated.

Vanellope looked around at her fellow racers, who still had their heads down in shame.

"After Turbo's Defeat, all the racers apologized for what had happened over those 15 years. Even though it wasnt really their fault." Vanellope stated.

At this point, the rest of the racers raised their heads back up and replaced their hats back on their heads.

"Even a year afterwards, many of us still feel guilty for our actions." Rancis said, earning himself a hug from Vanellope.

Taffyta took a step forward. "None of us should have earned any type of forgiveness from Vanellope. We have tried to make it up to her as much as possible."

Vanellope smiled as she looked out among the racers. "You guys have done plenty, really."

Cinndon spoke up again. "So, what happened to this Turbo?"

"There was this large infestation of these things called Cy-Bugs, they are from another game. According to my friend, Wreck-It Ralph, he turned into one of these bugs, but was destroyed along with the rest of them when he set off Diet Cola Mountain." she explained as she pointed toward said mountain in the distance.

"I see" Cinndon replied.

"Well its starting to get late, we should get going, we have a busy day tomorrow." Vanellope said as the Sugar Rush sun began to set.

With that, all the racers began to drift back toward their homes. Lizzy and Cinndon tagged along with Jubi and Swizzle as they left for Jubi's home. Taffyta and Gloyd walked back toward her home, and the rest of the racers left Sugar Rush Square for their own homes, leaving Vanellope and Rancis alone.

"Well Flugs, shall we adjure to the Castle for the night?" She said seductively.

"Lead the way Nelly." he replied as they jumped in their carts and raced off toward the castle.

**Secret Note; There is going to be a Lemon Chapter after this one, it will be SEPARATE from the actual Story, so you will have to look it up if you wish to view it. In celebration of my B-Day this Thursday, i will be reformatting all my previous stories to the current format so they are easier to read. Last thing, after im done with this story, i will be working on another large project of mine and i would love if you would help me, I will be working on a continuous, living fanfiction story. If you would like to help, let me know and i will give credit where credit is due. That said, that will start after The Plight of the Rush is finished.**


	9. Ch 9 Turbotime for Trouble

**Author's Note; Im finally starting to come out of this writers block that has been effecting me for the last few weeks, I will be putting as much effort into finishing this story as possible. In regards to the Lemon Chapter, i will post it as soon as i can. Until then, enjoy this chapter. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters mentioned besides Cinndon and Lizzy.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 9; Turbotime for Trouble**

Vanellope slowly wakes up, the memories of last night crash down on her like a wave and she can only smile. As she opens her eyes, she notices Rancis right in front of her, fast asleep, no doubt worn out from last night as well. Vanellope smiles and wraps herself around him in a morning hug, causing him to wake up as well.

"Morning Flugs." Vanellope says with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Nelly." he replies as he starts to wake up.

"I had fun last night Flugs." she mentions suggestively.

Rancis was reminded of what happened as the memories flooded his mind, causing him to smile as well.

"I did as well Nelly. You were very good."

She blushes before snuggling up closer to him.

"You weren't bad yourself there." she whispers.

Rancis chuckles as he combs his hand through Vanellope's hair.

"We should get ready, the Roster Race will be starting soon." she states.

"I thought Litwak was out sick today." he replies.

"Well if we get it done now, we don't have to worry about it later."

Rancis had to admit that she proved a point there. As Vanellope had no clothes on after the events of last night, he respectfully looked away as she entered her bathroom. After she closed the door, he started to look around for his own clothes.

Meanwhile down at the Starting Line, a single, shadowy figure stands behind the bleachers near the tracks, just waiting to launch his attack on an unsuspecting game.

Back at the castle Vanellope finished her shower and rejoined Rancis in her bedroom, both of them are dressed in their racing attire.

"You ready for the race Nelly?" Rancis asked her, holding his hand out.

Vanellope smiled as she took his hand.

"Yes, lets get down to the track."

The other racers soon began to gather at the starting line for the Roster Race.

"Where is Vanellope and Rancis?" Asked Taffyta.

"Yeah, its not like them to be late." Gloyd responded as he kissed Taffyta on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Maybe they got up late, besides it not like we are in a rush, Litwak is out sick today, we have all day." Jubileena said.

"Why would they get up this late?" Swizzle asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with those strange noises I heard coming from the castle last night." Candlehead replied.

Everyone turned to face Candlehead, interested in both what she was talking about, and why she knew this.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Candlehead asked.

Minty stepped closer to her. "What do you mean by 'noises'?"

"Oh, well I heard a lot of grunting coming from this open balcony door at the castle, im guessing they were working out or something."

Everyone's eyes shot open.

"Grunting." Minty started

"From an open balcony door." Jubileena continued

"At the Castle last night." Taffyta finished.

"Woah now, hang on a minute here." Cinndon interjected, causing the group to look at him.

"Your not suggesting that they were..."

"The Evidence fits perfectly Sodagard. Yes, im suggesting that Rancis and Vanellope were..."

Before Taffyta could finish her statement, Rancis and Vanellope walked onto the starting grid.

"Were what Taffyta?" Vanellope stated as she approached the rest of the racers.

Taffyta froze midsentence, as she slowly turned to face Vanellope and Rancis.

"Were, Were, Running Late. Yeah that." Taffyta finished nervously.

"Taffyta, you never were good at lying." Rancis stated as he walked up to Vanellope's side.

"Shut up Rancis, we all know what happened.."

Taffyta caught herself before she could finish.

Rancis started to sweat a bit as everyone looked at him and Vanellope.

"So Vanellope, who was working out in the Castle last night?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope was shocked as she looked at Candlehead.

"W-Why do you ask Candles?" Vanellope asked nervously.

"Well I was walking along the castle walls on a stroll last night when I started to hear a lot of grunting and moaning noises from an open balcony door."

Everyone gasped at this new information as they looked at Vanellope and Rancis with shocked faces.

"Candlehead, you do know im going to have to drop you into Diet Cola Hot Springs now." Vanellope said.

"Are we going for a swim?" Candlehead said excitedly, causing Vanellope to facepalm.

"Candles, your too stupid for your own good." Vanellope replied as she turned to face the mob of racers who were starring down her and Rancis.

"Is it true Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Did you two..." Sticky started.

Cinndon and Lizzy looked at each other as they stood behind the crowd, not wanting to dig deeper into Vanellope's and Rancis's personal business.

"I will throw you all in the Fungeon if you dont back off." Vanellope blankly threatened as the others slowly creeped closer to her and Rancis.

Cinndon looked up. "Come on guys, do you really want to know that bad?"

Vanellope had enough. "Fine, Fine, the answer is yes!"

The crowd besides Candlehead, Cinndon and Lizzy started ooing. Candlehead was busy looking at her candle, Lizzy rolled her eyes at the paparazzi, and Cinndon just face-palmed as he shook his head.

"Oh mod you guys." Vanellope started "Will you..."

At that moment, the ground began to shake, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Is the ground suppose to shake?" Cinndon asked.

"No." Taffyta said.

"Who is that?" Lizzy asked.

"Who is who?" Vanellope replied.

A laugh broke through the shaking of the ground, causing everyone to look at the grand stands as the shadowy figure stepped out and revealed itself.

Everyone of the old racers faces dropped as soon as they saw who was laughing.

"Turbo!"

Cinndon and Lizzy looked up at Turbo, knowing what happened before, they grew concerned.

"Thats not good." Cinndon said.

"Did you miss me Glitch?" Turbo said as he talked down to the racers.

"How did you survive?!" Vanellope asked in anger and fear.

"Did you think I wouldn't have had a back up plan? I copied my code. So when the game was upgraded, my code remade me."

"Well dont think your going to stay around long." Rancis said as all the racers began to gather to attack Turbo.

"Yeah, there are seventeen of us and one of you!" Taffyta exclamed.

"Did you fools think I would have come alone?" Turbo laughed as the ground shaking intensified.

"What do you mean?" Jubileena asked.

Just then, a massive swarm of Cybugs erupted from the ground.


	10. Ch 10 The Battle of Sugar Rush Part 1

**Author's Note; I appreciate the continued support from you guys, here is Chapter 10, the first part of a 4 part Climax to the story, I will put much effort into finishing this story as good as possible. Please Review, i enjoy to hear from you guys. Disclaimer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters mentioned beside Cinndon and Lizzy.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 10; The Battle of Sugar Rush: Part 1, Rushing Red**

Every single racer began to run away from the Cybugs as more and more of them continued to stream out of the Sugar Rush Caverns below.

"What are those things?" Cinndon asked.

"Cybugs. Turbo must have snuck them in here." Vanellope answered as they ran.

"But how?" Candlehead wondered.

"That will have to wait for another time Candles." Rancis said as the racers began to retreat up the ramp toward the game exit."

"What do we do now?" Lizzy asked.

"First, we have to get to Game Central Station, Everyone move your molasses!" Vanellope barked as the group picked up the pace, running out of the game.

As they all reached GCS, they stopped and took a breath.

"I. Think. We escaped." Rancis said, panting.

"We arnt out of trouble yet, come on!" Vanellope said as she waved the group to follow her.

The Sugar Rush Racers all crossed into GSC, however Lizzy, who hasnt been outside of the game yet, tripped the alarm, causing Serge to appear.

"Name?" Serge said in his normal tone.

Everyone turned to face Serge as Vanellope ran up to him.

"Serge! Turbo came back, and brought Cybugs with him!" Vanellope screamed.

Serge looked up "Here to play a joke on old Serge Protector are you?"

"Listen here Taffy-for-brains," Rancis said as he got up to Serge. "We arnt kidding, Turbo has bred an entire army of Cybugs and unleashed them into our game!"

Serge's eyes widened as he realized that they were not kidding.

All of the screaming caught the attention of Ralph leaving Tappers with Fix-It Felix and his wife, Sgt Tammy Calhoun.

"Whats up with the sugar convention?" Calhoun asked.

"Are they beating up on Serge?" Felix asked.

"Lets go break it up." Ralph said as the trio ran over to the Sugar Rush Racers.

"Mod help us." Serge said as Rancis let him go.

"What do we do now?" Lizzy asked the group.

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun reached the group.

"What are you munchkins doing beating up Serge here?" Calhoun questioned.

Vanellope ran up to the Trio with a scared look on her face.

"President Fart-Feathers, Whats got you scared?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"Cybugs. In Sugar Rush!" she answered

All 3 of them felt their blood run cold.

"Cybugs? But how?" Calhoun asked as she produced her gun.

"It was Turbo!" Rancis said. "He Survived and brought the Cybugs back to Sugar Rush some how!"

Calhoun turned to Serge.

"Serge, get all non-combatants out of GSC and back to their own games. Get any combatants here to defend, NOW!" Calhoun barked.

Serge dissipated moments later and an announcement was heard throughout GSC, having all non-combat characters go back to their games. Calhoun pulled her radio from her utility belt.

"Kohut! Gather as many weapons as you can carry and get all your asses to GSC, NOW!"

"Yes Sarge!"

Vanellope turned around to face the other racers, all of them scared for their lives and their homes.

"Vanellope, What are we going to do?" Cinndon asked.

Vanellope looked up at the racers, a look of bravery and determination on her face.

"We fight back, thats what we do." Vanellope said. "We will take the fight back to Turbo, Defeat him, and reclaim our game!"

The others looked up at Vanellope.

"We all will take up arms, and defend our homes!"

Some of the racers lost their look of fear as Vanellope continued with her speech.

"We will not allow Turbo to take over Sugar Rush, not again! We will take him down, for good!"

the other Hero's Duty soldiers joined the group, carrying many weapons.

"Now lets go and take back Sugar Rush!"

Everyone Cheered as weapons were passed out to the racers.

"Remember Soldiers, shoot any Cybug you see."

Everyone nodded as Vanellope, Rancis, Calhoun, Ralph and Felix got in front of the rest of the troops.

"Lets Go!" Vanellope yelled as the army of armed racers stormed back into Sugar Rush.


	11. Ch 11 The Battle of Sugar Rush Part 2

**Author's Note; The Lemon Chapter (Between Chapters 8 and 9)is now posted, it is posted separately to keep this story from being rated M. I have a few new ideas in the works for new projects when this story is finished, one is going to be a crossover story, the other will be a conglomeration of oneshots, but they will all be tied together like a bundle of wood. More info on both of these projects will be brought to public light after The Plight of the Rush is complete. If you would like to know more, you are welcome to send me a private message. This story is almost finished, only a few more chapters to go until this will be wrapped up. Like always, please leave a comment or send me a PM about what you liked (Or didnt like) from this chapter. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters mentioned besides Cinndon and Lizzy.  
**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 11; The Battle of Sugar Rush: Part 2, A Sticky Situation**

The once bright pink skies of Sugar Rush are now darkened with swarms of Cybugs as Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope and the rest of the Sugar Rush Racers reentered the game, all of them armed.

"Oh mod, this doesnt look like Sugar Rush anymore." Cinndon said as he looks across the now dark landscape.

"We need to find Turbo." Ralph interjects.

"We also need to neutralize the Cybugs" Calhoun adds.

"How do we do that? There are so many of them." Taffyta asked.

"Simple Taffy, We just need to set off Diet Cola Mountain." Vanellope said as she points to the mountain in the distance. "It worked last time, it will work now."

"Then that should be our first destination." Rancis suggests.

"Agreed, lets go troops." Calhoun said as the army got a move on.

As the group of armed racers moved down the rainbow bridge, a group of Cybugs spots them and swoops in for an attack.

"Cybugs, 2:00 High." Calhoun barked.

Rancis, Taffyta, Cinndon and Calhoun opened fire, destroying the group of Cybugs.

"Clear." Cinndon replied as the group continued on.

The militant force reached the finish line which lay in ruins, karts lay upside down across the track and in the now abandoned grandstands, some karts are destroyed, grandstands are flipped. Two groups of Cybugs crawl throughout the wreckage and start to approach the group, a third drops in from the sky.

"Here they come!" Rancis yelled as the group opened fire.

3 groups of Cybugs attacked the racers. The first came from the left, Vanellope, Candlehead, Sticky, and Gloyd opened fire and destroyed all but two, who crawled up close. Ralph finished the job by punching both Cybugs, wrecking them both.

The next group attacked from the right. Rancis, Taffyta, Cinndon, Adorabeezle and Minty hit them with a barrage of gunfire, leaving the group of Cybugs as nothing more then evaporating code.

The last group flew in from the front. Calhoun, Swizzle, Jubileena and Lizzy clip half of the Cybugs as they fly over and land behind the group. Nougetsia, Torvald, Snowanna and Citrusella finish off the other half.

"Good Shooting everyone." Vanellope said.

"Lets move people" Calhoun barked.

The group moved into the gumdrop hills between the track and Diet Cola Mountain, shooting stray Cybugs as they went.

"What if some of the Cybugs get into Game Central?" Ralph asked.

"I had Serge call in some reinforcements to help defend GCS if some escape." Calhoun reassured him.

The group reaches a clearing, Diet Cola Mountain is on the other side. Several groups of Cybugs are landed here.

"Thats a lot of Cybugs." Rancis said.

"Yeah, how are we going to get past them all?" Cinndon asked.

"Set up a concave in this choke, Ralph, get in front to prevent any of them from getting too close." Calhoun said.

Ralph nods as the group forms up.

"Okay, open fire troops!" Calhoun barked.

Ralph gets on a knee as the group of racers open fire at the groups of Cybugs in the clearing, clipping a good number of them before they turn and start approaching. The group continues to lay down heavy fire against the approaching threat. As they got closer, Ralph took a few shots and wrecked a few of them before they could reach the racers.

"Keep fireing people, we can finish this." Vanellope encouraged.

Soon, the field of Cybugs lay in piles of code on the ground as the group reloaded their weapons.

"Good work, now lets get inside before more come." Calhoun suggested as the group of racers shuffled their way in through the secret opening.

The group made their way into the main chamber of the mountain, which contained Diet Cola Hot Springs.

"What is this place?" Cinndon asked.

"Its some sort of unfinished bonus level." Rancis said.

"This is where I lived when King Candy was in charge." Vanellope said.

All the racers besides Rancis turned and faced Vanellope.

"This is where you were the entire time?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope nodded. "I had found that secret opening and lived here for those 15 years."

"Whats up with the bright pool?" Swizzle asked.

"Thats whats going to kill all the Cybugs." Ralph answered.

"Look up." Vanellope said.

All the racers looked up at the Mentos that hung from the top of the mountain.

"Are those Mentos?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope nodded again as she picked up a nerd rock and threw it at one, causing it to fall and impact the pool, a short explosion followed as the group jumped back from the splash.

"Cool!" Cinndon said. "I wonder what it will be like if we drop them all in."

Vanellope smiles. "Thats why we are here."

"We need to release all those Mentos and drop them all into the Hot Springs, the resulting eruption will draw in all the Cybugs from the entire game." Ralph explained.

"You wont be releasing anything!"

All the racers turn around, guns raised.

"Where are you Turbo?" Vanellope yelled.

Suddenly a Mento dropped into the pool and the resulting explosion sent Hot Cola towards the group, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun dove off to the left. Vanellope glitched to the right with her rifle in her hand. The rest of the racers dropped their weapons and ran for cover, all of the weapons got hit and dissipated from the hot cola.

"Welcome to the Boss Level!" Turbo said as he revealed himself from the top of the unfinished track, A Sweet Seeker cannon in his hand.


	12. Ch 12 The Battle of Sugar Rush Part 3

**Author's Note; Only a few chapters left after this one. This is the final Showdown against Turbo. Fair forewarning for you. There is a bit more direct violence in this particular chapter, if you have a problem with it, then dont read this chapter. In the next few Chapters, i will start giving details on my next few projects, so stay tuned. Disclaimer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, Nor any characters here besides my OC's**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 12; The Battle of Sugar Rush: Part 3, The Final Showdown**

"Duck in cover!"

Turbo fired his Sweet Seeker cannon from atop the unfinished section of track down on the group, causing the other racers to fall back into the tunnel, leaving Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun to fight Turbo.

Turbo continued to fire volleys of Sweet Seekers down from his perch, keeping the main four in cover. Vanellope and Calhoun turned out of cover and took a shot at Turbo, causing him to fall back to avoid getting hit.

"Calhoun, the others lost their weapons, is their a way to get more?" Vanellope asked the sergeant.

Calhoun shook her head. "Not without going all the way back to Hero's Duty, what we have is what we have."

"Maybe you three should pass your weapons off to the other racers, Turbo is armed with some heavy firepower, I don't want you three to get hurt." Vanellope stated, concerned for her friend's safety

Felix nodded as the three of them passed of their weapons to some of the others. Calhoun passed her rifle to Rancis, Felix passed his to Cinndon, and Ralph passed his to Taffyta. Calhoun pulled out her pistol as the three of them fell back to protect the other racers leaving Vanellope, Rancis, Cinndon and Taffyta in the main chamber.

Turbo appeared again and opened fire again, pelting the area with Sweet Seekers as the four racers took cover.

"You fools shouldn't have come back here!" Turbo shouted as he continued to fire at the racers.

Vanellope turned from her cover and fired a few rounds toward Turbo's position, causing him to duck into nearby cover, allowing the others to get to better spots. Being the closest to Turbo, Rancis suppressed Turbo, keeping him in cover as Vanellope and Taffyta started to climb the mountain, toward the track.

Turbo saw this and took aim at Vanellope. Before he could get a shot off, Cinndon forced him back into cover. Turbo decided to fall back up the mountain, back toward the broken bridge. Rancis and Cinndon continued to fire at Turbo as he ran up the mountain.

Vanellope and Taffyta reached the other side of the bridge and set up near it, ready for a firefight. Turbo came into sight of the girls and they opened fire, causing him to jump back into cover. Turbo pointed his cannon in the direction of Vanellope and Taffyta and blindly fired. One shot hit a Mentos stalactite, causing a few to fall into the hot springs below, causing explosions. The other two flew past Vanellope and Taffyta and hit the wall behind them.

Rancis and Cinndon started to make their way up the track, behind Turbo. Turbo noticed this and fired at the duo, forcing them behind cover as Sweet Seekers blew up where they stood mere seconds prior.

Taffyta continued to suppress Turbo from this angle as Vanellope decided to get a better spot. As Taffyta suppressed Turbo, Turbo suppressed both Rancis and Cinndon as Vanellope climbed to a better vantage point.

"This is a good spot." Vanellope said quietly as she started to fire at Turbo, causing him to fall back again.

Taffyta got a hit on Turbo as he fell back, shooting one of his legs.

"Take that." She said in triumph.

Rancis and Cinndon closed on Turbo, but jumped back into cover as he continued to fire Sweet Seekers from his position on the ground. Vanellope got another good angle as she shot Turbo's Cannon out of his hands, which landed several feet away from him. With no more shots being fired at them, Rancis and Cinndon close the gap with Turbo before he can get his cannon back and grabbed his arms, pinning him to the ground. Taffyta, Vanellope and all the others ran up to where Cinndon and Rancis had Turbo pinned.

"Got you now, Turbo." Vanellope said smiling.

"What do we do with him Vanellope?" Cinndon asked.

"We could throw him into the Diet Cola." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope looked at Turbo. "No, we must finish the job here ourselves, to make sure its done."

"Why not the Diet Cola?" Taffyta asked.

"Because he survived it somehow." Vanellope said.

"You Dumb Glitch. Did you not think I would have a way to regenerate myself in this game?" Turbo spat.

"That would explain how you survived the hot cola." Vanellope started.

"Don't you realize you wont be able to kill me here?" Turbo started. "This is as much my game as yours."

Vanellope thought for a minute, Turbo was right, as long as he was in Sugar Rush, he couldn't be permanently killed by any of our weapons. Then she got an idea.

"Calhoun, let me see your pistol." Vanellope said as Calhoun handed Vanellope her sidearm.

"You never learn do you Glitch? I cant die here." Turbo spat again.

"Maybe by our weapons or methods." Vanellope started as she inspected the sidearm in her hand. "However, if your killed with a weapon that is outside your own game, it has the same effect as dying outside your own game."

Turbo's eyes widened and his face dropped at the new knowledge. "No." He said.

"Yes." Vanellope replied. "The game will not see it as a death. You wont regenerate this time."

Turbo squrmed about in Rancis's and Cinndon's arms, trying to escape, but with no luck.

"This ends here." Vanellope said as she raised the sidearm to Turbo's head.

Turbo stopped moving and looked up at Vanellope.

"Any last words?" Vanellope offered.

Turbo smiled as he stared Death in the face. "I will see you in Development Hell."

Vanellope fired the sidearm, Turbo hit the ground and disintegrated into red pixels as his body dissipated. Everyone stood in silence as Vanellope handed Calhoun back her sidearm.

"Its done. He wont come back from that." Vanellope finally said.

"Lets hope not." Cinndon replied.

"What about the Cybugs?" Gloyd reminded the group.

"Right, you all will head back to a safe distance as I fly up and plant explosives on the top of the mountain, I will fly away and detonate them." Calhoun explained.

"Then lets get going." Taffyta said as the group left Diet Cola Mountain.


	13. Ch 13 The Battle of Sugar Rush Part 4

**Author's Note; This scene gets tragic toward the end. Even i got a bit choked up writing this. So just a fair warning. On a brighter note, I have started working on designing my next two big projects. I will tell you in a Author's note at the end of this Chapter about the details i have so far. Please leave a Review. Now, on with the Chapter. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters besides Lizzy and Cinndon.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 13; The Battle of Sugar Rush: Part 4, A Hero's Duty**

The group left the mountain and emerged back outside, where Cybugs continued to swarm throughout the entire game.

"This is bad." Cinndon stated as he walked out of the mountain, Lizzy next to him

Calhoun walked out and looked up at the swarms of Cybugs that darken the sky.

"This ends now." Calhoun said as she produced her cruiser.

Suddenly, several groups of Cybugs dropped from the sky, forcing Calhoun back to the ground to help defend with Ralph and the others who remained armed.

"There are too many of them!" Ralph said as he punched 3 Cybugs in the face, destroying each.

"We need to trigger the mountain so we can get rid the Cybugs once and for all." Calhoun replied.

"Calhoun, we need you down here to help defend the group, your the best shot here." Vanellope said as she took shots at more Cybugs.

"But someone needs to trigger that explosion." Calhoun argued.

"I will."

Everyone turned to face Lizzy, who had stepped in front of Cinndon.

"Lizzy?" Rancis said.

"What do you mean by 'You Will' ?" Calhoun asked the Racer.

"I will blow the charges." Lizzy said as she approached Calhoun.

"Lizzy, There is a chance you wont make it. Are you sure?" Calhoun said.

Cinndon walked up.

"What do you mean Calhoun?" he asked.

Calhoun faced him. "The explosives attract the Cybugs as they prep for detonation, the chance for her to escape is slim. She will have to distract the Cybugs that are attracted to the detonator before they reach it. If we lose the detonator, we wont be able to use the explosives. If the Cybugs dont kill her first, the explosion will."

Cinndon turned to Lizzy, who had also faced him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She nods. "Calhoun needs to be down here to help get you guys to safety, so I will blow the mountain."

Cinndon stands speechless as she turns back to Calhoun, who hands Lizzy the explosives and detonator and explains how to set it.

"You got this?" Calhoun asked her.

Lizzy nods as she takes the pack of explosives from Calhoun before turning to Cinndon.

"Lizzy, I." Cinndon starts before she cuts him off by kissing his lips.

"Be strong Cinndon." Lizzy said before beginning her climb up the mountain.

Tears formed in Cinndon's eyes as he watched Lizzy climb the mountain side. Vanellope shook him, bringing him back to reality.

"Cinndon, we have to go now, come on." Vanellope yelled as she started to pull Cinndon away from the mountain as the group began to retreat.

"We cant just leave her to die Vanellope." Cinndon interjected with tears in his eyes as the group runs away from Diet Cola Mountain.

Vanellope turned to him, her eyes also foggy. "Cinndon, she is sacrificing herself for us to get to safety. Her mind is already made up, there is nothing we can do about it now."

Cinndon took one last look at the mountain, tears in his eyes. "Mod speed Lizzy." he said before turning tail and running with the group towards Sugar Rush Square.

Back at the mountain, Lizzy reached the top of the mountain and walked to the center of the mentos.

"I hope the others are safe." She said as she primed and armed the explosives.

Lizzy punched in the final codes into the number pad, arming the device. A countdown timer of two minutes appeared and started to count down.

"Two Minutes, that should give them enough time to get to a safe distance." She said as she also produced the sidearm that Calhoun had also given her. As she looked up, she noticed two groups of Cybugs flying toward her. She primed the sidearm and started to fire at them, causing them to divert their course from the device to Lizzy. She began to run around the top of the mountain, shooting the Cybugs as they landed.

One minute, thirty seconds remain.

"You will have to go through me if you want that device!" she screamed at the Cybugs, who charged her. She took out two Cybugs before she started running again. One Cybug landed in front of her, Lizzy bashed her sidearm into the side of the Cybug as she ran around it.

Sixty Seconds left.

Lizzy took out another Cybug before she heard a noise that sealed her fate.

Her Sidearm was empty.

Lizzy cursed the empty clip as she tossed it at one of the approaching Cybugs, then turned tail and continued to run around the top of the mountain.

Thirty Seconds.

Lizzy jumped on top of a Cybug that landed in front of her, causing the one that was on her tail to smash into it. She jumped from the top of the Cybug as the two Cybugs rolled off the mountain edge, She landed in the center of the mountain, next to the detonator, she looked around her and noticed Cybugs slowly creeping toward her from all sides.

Fifteen Seconds.

She took a swing at one Cybug, clipping its face before another knocked her off her feet. What she saw next made her blood go cold. Her right foot landed in a Cybug's mouth.

Ten Seconds.

As the Cybug consumed her, she felt her code being torn apart as she slowly began to disappear inside of the Cybug.

Five Seconds.

A final tear rolled down her face as she was fully consumed.

Zero Seconds.

The Detonator detonated the explosives, destroying all the Cybugs on the mountain top instantly, as well as causing the mentos to come lose and fall into the Diet Cola Hot Springs below.

The rest of the Racers reached Sugar Rush Square just in time to see the explosion from the top of the mountain. Ten seconds later, Diet Cola erupted from the mountain, causing all the Cybugs in Sugar Rush to go rushing to it, destroying them all.

The group watched in awe as the eruption continued. Thirty Seconds later, the cola died down, spilling over the sides off the mountain.

Cinndon dropped to his knees as he looked across the dark landscape at the mountain, tears flowed from his eyes.

Rancis and Sticky rush to his side, the remaining characters removed their hats as a sign of respect for their lost friend.

"She saved us all." Taffyta said softly.

"She sacrificed herself for us." Vanellope added.

"Lizzy died a hero." Swizzle said.

Calhoun looked at the Racers.

"Sometimes, its a Hero's Duty to pay the ultimate price." Calhoun stated.

"She is a true hero." Taffyta said.

The Battle for Sugar Rush was over.

**Author's Note; Again, Tragic. But someone had to do it. Anyway, here are the details i promised. My first project is "The Adventures of Sugar Rush". It will be a  
collection of different events that happen from day to day for the Sugar Rush Racers. Im accepting OCs for this story now, if you would like to have yours  
included, send me a PM with your OC, some basic details of them (Looks, Kart, Personalty, est.) This story will have two ships, Vanilla Butter  
(Vanellope/Rancis)and Whipped Cinnamon (Cinndon/Sticky)If you would like me to pair up your OC with any of the others Racers, please include it in your message, Ships are at a First come, First served basis, if you would like to include back up ships, your welcome to do so. Im putting a 2 OC limit per person for this. The second one is named "Sugar Isle". This will be a Wreck-It Ralph/ Banjo Tooie Crossover. Im accepting 5 OC's for this one, 1 per person. If you have a Villain OC you would like to offer up, please send me a PM.**


	14. Ch 14 All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note; So, here we are, the Final Chapter for The Plight of the Rush, it has been one thrilling ride, thanks everyone for reading. Im still accepting OC's for my next projects, if you are interested, send me a PM if you havent already. Any OC's that are accepted into the stories will be posted on the first chapter and i will give credit for each OC in each chapter. One more note about "The Adventures of Sugar Rush", I will be reaching out to the community for ideas for the different chapters as i want you guys to have a hand in its story. Send me a PM if you either have an idea for the story or if you have an OC you would like to put in, or both. Anyway, here is the last chapter for this story, Thanks again to all of you for your support. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters mentioned besides Cinndon Sodagard.**

**The Plight of the Rush**

**Chapter 14; All's Fair in Love and War**

The group of characters stood in Sugar Rush Square, Sticky was standing off to the side holding Cinndon while he cried into her shoulder. Everyone else discussed what the next move was.

"We have to reset the game." Taffyta said.

Vanellope nodded in agreement. "Its the only way to reverse the damage done to the game." She glanced over to Sticky and Cinndon, remembering that Lizzy couldn't regenerate. "Well, most of it at least."

The other racers sadly nodded as the group began walking toward the track. Vanellope and Rancis approached Sticky, who held a weeping Cinndon in her arms.

"How is he?" Vanellope asked, concerned about her friend.

Sticky sadly shook her head while hugging Cinndon. "Not well, he is very upset."

Rancis patted Cinndon's back as he cried into Sticky's shoulder, upset over Lizzy's death.

"Sticky, We need to go and reset the game, why don't you take Cinndon home with you." Vanellope suggested.

Sticky's eyes landed on the still weeping Cinndon that she held in her arms before looking back at Vanellope. "Yeah, I can keep him company."

Vanellope smiled. "Thank you Sticky." Vanellope and Rancis left Sugar Rush Square to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving Sticky alone with Cinndon.

"Come on Cinndon, lets go back to my house." Sticky said to her sad friend.

Cinndon slowly nodded as Sticky led him back to her home.

Up at the Track, The rest of the Racers found rampant destruction. Their karts lay all over the track, most of them flipped upside down and on their sides, some in pieces. Many of the grandstands lay in ruin.

"What a mess." Candlehead exclaimed.

Rancis picked up and studied one of his front wheels from his now destroyed Kit Kart. "Well, I found on of my wheels." he said as he held up the peanut butter wheel and showed it to the others.

"Well Flugs, your missing another ninety five percent of your kart." Vanellope stated.

Jubileena walked up to Rancis and Vanellope. "Rancis, the rest of your kart is over there." Jubi said as she pointed to a pile of chocolate scrap that once was Rancis's kart.

"Thats one mystery solved." Rancis said as he walked off to find Felix.

"Vanellope, where is your Kart?" Jubi asked.

Vanellope looked around the ruins of the starting grid, viewing the different destroyed karts, yet couldnt find hers anywhere.

"Thats a good question." Vanellope replied.

Candlehead ran up to Vanellope and Jubileena. "Jubi, Jubi. I found your kart."

"Where is it Candles?" Jubileena asked the birthday themed racer, who pulled both girls to a pile of karts. Jubi's Cheriot was flipped and leaning on the side of the pile, but was in one piece. Candlehead's Ice Screamer was flipped completely over and was covering up what seemed to be another kart.

Vanellope looked over the pile of wrecked karts, thinking of a way to get them back on their wheels again before Jubileena interrupted her train of thought.

"Guys, there is another kart under this pile." Jubi said, getting the attention of the other two racers.

"Who's is it?" Vanellope asked as she walked over to her.

"Isnt that your wheel Vanellope?" she asked, showing her the wheel that stuck out of the pile.

Vanellope nodded. "Well at least I know where my Kart is."

"Your big friend could lift the karts off the pile right Vanellope?" Candlehead asked, refering to Ralph.

Vanellope nodded. "That's a good idea, I will be right back" she said as she ran off to find Ralph.

Sticky finally lead the still crying Cinndon to her home, which remained in one piece. The two of them sat down on her couch. Cinndon buried his head into Sticky's shoulder as she held him again.

"Would you like a drink Cinndon?" Sticky asked her moping friend, who nodded his head as he freed Sticky from his hold.

Sticky got up and walked into her kitchen, and prepped some drinks. Cinndon cried into his hands as Sticky brought back two glasses of milk, offering one to him.

"Here you go." Sticky said, holding a glass of milk near Cinndon.

Cinndon looked up and accepted the drink with a sad nod. Sticky sat back down next to him as he took a drink and calmed down to the point where he could talk.

"T-Thank you Sticky." he said, still sad as he sat the glass on the table in front of him.

Sticky took a drink before also setting her glass on the table. "No problem Cinndon, anything for a friend." she said as she looked over at him, who was looking down sadly, tears rolling down his face.

Sticky took his hand in her own, Cinndon returned the grip.

"Cinndon, I cant begin to imagine how you must feel right now." Sticky said sympathetically.

"She kissed me before she climbed that mountain." Cinndon replied, tears continuing to fall.

Sticky wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer to her. Cinndon put his head on Sticky's shoulder as she rubbed his left arm.

"I know." she said as she pulled him into another hug, burying his head into her upper chest in a warm embrace.

Back at the Track, The Racers finished repairing all the damage and put all the karts on their proper places on the starting grid. Vanellope stood next to Lizzy's Kart, rubbing it with her hand as Taffyta and Rancis approached her, they also instantly knew who's kart stood in front of them.

"What are we going to do with her kart Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope looked over the kart again, the Red Pez body, the lifesaver wheels, and the white pez spoiler. She knew the kart wouldnt be driven again, so she knew what she had to do. She jumped into the kart and started it up. Rancis and Taffyta looked at her in confusion.

"Nelly?" Rancis asked. "What are you doing?"

"Honoring her. Because she died in a way that wasnt known by the code, the game will view it as a glitch in the system and all data related to her will be removed when the game is reset, this includes her Kart and her home. The only thing that will remain of her will be our memories of her. Nothing more." Vanellope stated.

Rancis and Taffyta shook their heads and returned to their karts. Ralph moved her kart off the starting grid, along with Cinndon's and Sticky's karts before sitting with Felix and Calhoun in the grandstands. The timer began counting down to start the race.

As the Race began, everyone allowed Vanellope to take the lead, knowing that she was honoring their lost friend by driving her kart, everyone else battled for the remaining spots, not one of them dare to appose Vanellope's victory today.

Sticky continued to hold Cinndon close to her. He finally stopped crying and started to feel a bit better.

"Thank you Sticky." he said as he leaned back from the hug.

"Not a problem Cinndon." she replied as she looked at the cinnamon racer.

Cinndon looked up into Sticky's soft, teal eyes and smiled. Sticky gazed into his hazel eyes with a smile as her heart fluttered a bit. She slowly took Cinndon's hand in her own again. Cinndon lightly placed his other hand on the side of Sticky's chin as they started to drift toward each other.

They both closed their eyes as they tilted their heads. Moments later their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Sticky wrapped her arms around Cinndon and pulled him closer to her. They both savored every moment of their slow and passionate make out session.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back, opening their eyes. Sticky and Cinndon both blushed brightly.

"Cinndon, would you like to stay here for the night?" Sticky asked.

"I would love to." he said as he gave Sticky a hug, smiling.

As the race hit the final leg, Vanellope got one last good look at the kart she was driving and took in its features. Rancis, Candlehead and Taffyta were right behind her, but didnt attempt to pass her.

When Vanellope crossed the finish line, it sent a regenerative wave across the entire game, resetting it to how it was before. The sky lit up its normal shade of pink and blue. Moments later, Lizzy's kart began to disintegrate into blue pixels and dissipated, leaving Vanellope sitting on the ground, the other racers swerved around her.

Rancis and Taffyta walked up to her as she got to her feet.

"I guess its done." Rancis said.

Vanellope nodded as she looked at the spot where Lizzy's Kart once stood.

"Yeah. Its done." Vanellope said as she held Rancis.

"What do we do now?" Taffyta asked as Gloyd wrapped his hand around her.

Vanellope looked at Taffyta and smiled.

"How about we all go get some drinks at the Chocolate Bar?" Vanellope suggested.

"Drinks are on the house!" Swizzle yelled as he lead the group of now cheering racers toward his bar.

Rancis turned to Vanellope. "This has been an interesting weekend, dont you think Nelly?"

Vanellope gives him a kiss on the lips. "A very interesting weekend, now lets go get some drinks." she said as she held out her hand.

Rancis took her hand in his and they both walked along the sugar path back to town.

**The End.**


End file.
